


Animal Teaser Series

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Bleach, Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Chemicals, Crossover, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Muteness, Oral Sex, Other, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Body Play, Sex, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any serums, created by the 8th espada Szayel, have failed terribly in many attempts and has left his test subject, Kasumi to take the form of many animals. The only cure is a certain activity provided by the one left to watch over her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Dead or Alive or Bleach DO NOT belong to me.

**_Author’s Note: Hi everybody!! I’ve finally brought the Animal Teaser series back!! I haven’t added any new characters yet but I have done some work on the previous ones and they are written differently. The plots didn’t change, I just added more writing here and there because I wanted to improve them._ **

**_So to the previous fans, I hope you enjoy the new and improved versions! :D_ **

**_To the new comers, I hope you like the stories too! You can read all of them since they all connect despite them technically being one-shots or you can read just the chapter of your favorite character. The list is below:_ **

** Character List: **

1\. Grimmjow

2\. Gin

3\. Ulquiorra

4\. Starrk

5\. Nnitora

6\. Aizen

7\. Hisagi

8\. Szayel

9\. Renji

10\. Yylfordt

11\. **???**

_(I haven’t reposted them all up yet, but they will be there shortly!)_

If you have any requests, please don’t hesitate to contact me!! I just need a male character and an animal with ears and a tail, but if you can’t give me an animal but only a character, that’s all right.

All right readers and viewers, please enjoy the Animal Teaser series!!!! :D


	2. Grimmjow/Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sexta himself has been given the task to watch over Kasumi and to end their boredom; he decides to play a little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M for lemon (sexual acts), spanking, and cussing
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach or the Dead or Alive characters DO NOT belong to me
> 
> Author’s Note: Here’s the first story to the series! I took it out of first p.o.v. because I didn’t like how I constantly kept flipping. Other then that, nothing else has majorly changed. So enjoy the story, the new version of Grimmy’s bunny tale!!

** Animal Teaser I **

**_*Bunny*_ **

Kasumi stared blankly at the glass given to her, wondering if she should really swallow the purple liquid inside. She didn’t even know why she was picked by the scientist at all to take part in his experiments. She shifted her eyes to the pink haired man, “Do I really…?”

He gave an annoyed sigh, “Yes Kasumi, you do. Now swallow it.” His patience was running on a thin line. He was eager to see results, but there wasn’t going to be any if she kept procrastinating.

“Now, I’m no scientist,” Gin said, leaning back on a table, “but shouldn’t the test subject be an arrancar, not a human?” The fox was supervising the whole event. He could care less for science, but he also wanted to see the effects it would have on the only human in Hueco Mundo. Plus if anything happened to the woman Aizen showed favoritism to, Gin would get the pleasure of being a snitch.

“I’m aware of that,” Szayel answered, looking over at him, “But I want to see the effects it has on a human before giving it an arrancar. Will they be the same? Would they differ? I’m curious to know.” 

“What if something were to happen to me!?” Kasumi cut in, panic in her voice. Now she really wished she wasn’t sitting on this table.

“Nothing,” the scientist began to reply, adding a bit of attitude to his words, “is going to happen to you. I have complete confidence that you will not die. But we won’t know that, until you swallow it…so swallow it already.”

The girl could feel her shoulders slump, the possible scenarios playing in her head. Szayel was the scientist and he remarkably clever; he wouldn’t have the title if he weren’t. She eyed the liquid once more before giving a sigh, throwing away whatever fears she could, and swallowed the serum in one gulp.

Szayel clutched his clipboard in excitement, his mind going through all the wonderful possibilities his potion could have on her.

As she sat there with her eyes closed, Kasumi didn’t feel anything. She waited and waited, but her body didn’t feel any different. No odd feeling in her stomach, no adrenaline running through her veins…nothing. It was mental note to herself, that everything was fine and Szayel’s experiment failed.

She was beyond relieved, ready to smile and jump off the table, but the moment she opened her eyes she could see the two men stare at her speechless, more Szayel then Gin. She was ready to ask, but felt her ears twitch, but the feeling came from on top of her head. She instantly became stunned, wondering what was going on. Slowly she reached her hand up and touched something long and soft, making a face to the new feel.

The scientist was the first to react, dropping his clipboard on the table and typing away on his keyboard, “How is this possible!”

Gin whistled with a smile, “Well this is somethin’ ya don’t see everyday.”

Kasumi reacted next, climbing down from the table and stepping into the closest mirror, gasping from her new appearance. Ears. Two straight white furry ears sat on top of her head. “I have ears,” she said to herself, touching them again. She pulled down her jeans next, confirming a white matching cotton ball tail sitting above the spilt of her cheeks and to her surprise, wiggled it, “And a tail.”

Szayel approached her, examining her new features before grabbing onto her ears and pulling. Kasumi whelped, pushing his hands away, “Ow!” “Well there 100% real," he said, making a note. The poor girl stroked her new appendages softly, “You didn’t have to pull on them. I could have told you that!”

“Oh, stop whining,” he answered, “It seems my potion turned you into a rabbit.”

“Well I like it," Gin said, adding his opinion, "Ya look interestin’ as an animal." Kasumi took his words into consideration, turning back into the mirror. She did have to admit, she thought she looked adorable and bunnies were her favorite animals.

Szayel could see the happy glitter in her orange eyes, “It’s not so bad is it?”

"How is this good?" Kasumi countered with a small glare. "Animal instincts Kasumi," he replied, returning to his computer, “but you’re right. There could be other side effects. Maybe some bad side effects.”

The fox was the next to speak, frowning a bit, “Don’t scare the poor girl!” Szayel rolled his yellow eyes, “I’m just speaking the truth.” Gin ignored his last words, turning back to the girl and taking the opportunity to pet her, his hand gently squeezing her left ear. Kasumi responded to the feeling, closing her eyes and unknowingly hummed. Gin nearly wanted to squeeze her to death at that moment, "Oh, don't ya look so cute!" Kasumi realized what she was doing and blushed innocently.

Gin also took that opportunity to tie a rope around her neck, holding onto the other end when it was secure. It took her a moment to realize what it was really for and shouted, “No! Gin, please. Do I have to wear this?”

"Gotta keep all animals on a leash, Kasumi," he said, tapping her nose with his usual smirk, "Can I take her now Szayel?"

"Yeah, all of the tests are done for the time being,” the scientist answered, not at all sparing a look.

"Is there a cure?" Kasumi had to ask. "I’m looking," he replied, "Go ahead Gin. There should be a meeting starting soon.”

“You are absolutely right Szayel,” Gin said, looking over to Kasumi, “Now everyone will get to see how cute ya are! Come now! Don’t be late now Mr. Scientist.”

Kasumi was ready to retaliate against the idea as Gin pulled the so-called leash and headed for the door. She couldn’t let anybody see her this way! She realized though at the last minute, she was only in her underwear. Now she really couldn’t let anybody see her this way! But the chance was already too late as the silver haired man already pulled her out the door and into the hallway, intending on showing her off the minute they stepped into the conference room.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

The Lord of Hueco Mundo sat quietly at the head of the table as he waited for the rest of his subordinates to show up, enjoying the cup of tea situated infront of him. Most of them were already there, the ones he knew that would never second guess an order and devoted so much loyalty to him. Kaname sat on one side of him; secretly wishing the others would show up since he believed none of them should keep his Lord waiting.

"AIZEN~~!!" a voice happily sang as the doors busted open.

Especially this one. "Ugh," Kaname sighed, "I wish Gin was more serious than annoying." The Lord took soaked in his comment but said nothing, turning his attention to his second in command, but his eyes instantly fell on the girl next to him and... her new features with lack of clothing?

Gin could see his interest and asked, "Well, what do ya think? Szayel’s experiment sorta failed. " The fox tugged on the leash a bit and Kasumi stepped forward, blushing madly and keeping her eyes on the floor. Aizen looked her up and down, his thoughts slowly becoming connected.

"She's alittle upset about it," Gin tried to whisper. Kasumi wanted to argue with the fox but kept her mouth shut and summoned the courage to look at Lord Aizen. He gave her his usual gentle smile and stood up, reaching out to touch her face. She backed up alittle, but let his hand slide against her cheek delicately. "100% real?" he asked Gin, still stroking her soft cheek.

"Yep," the fox smiled handing him an orange item, "See if it works." Aizen stopped stroking her cheek and held the object up. She opened her eyes and looked at him in a confused way, but realized what he was up too. Well what Gin was up too really. Just because she was a rabbit, didn’t mean she liked carrots; so stereotypical. But that carrot did look really,  _ really _ good. Giving into her animal instinct, she slowly leaned closer. When she figured she wanted it, she looked at Aizen as if seeking confirmation. He smiled and she took that as a "yes".

She grabbed it and munched, humming softly as he petted the spot between her ears. "She's quiet,” he said to Gin with much interest. The fox agreed, “And she’s obedient. It’s hard to find pets like her these days.”

Aizen smiled back, “She’s still a human, Gin.” He eyed the girl before he tilted her chin to look at him, "I always said a bunny suited you Kasumi. So peaceful, sweet, and beautiful to watch."

Kasumi swallowed the bit of carrot in her mouth, speechless. She blushed frantically to his words and murmured under her breath a shy, “thank you,” as Aizen returned to his seat.

At the moment the doors opened and there came the espada walking in. Halibel took her seat, spared a moment to look at Kasumi, and then closed her eyes the least bit interested. Nnoitra, however, was the first one to approach her. "Ah, look at what we got here," he said grabbing her face, "she looks adorable to play with."

Kasumi was too stunned to react; out of all the espadas he was definitely the one she feared. "Hey Starrk, don't coyotes chase rabbits?" he asked turning towards him. Starrk looked at her, but shrugged and took his seat, "I'm not chasing that." The fourth espada just stared at her every feature. "I see you guys like my new experiment," Szayel said and took his seat, “I think you scared her a little Nnoitra.”

Kasumi moved her face and backed up, so she was leaning against the side of Aizen’s chair. "And already she has a favorite," Nnoitra smiled and finally took his seat. Looks like all the espada showed up, but one. And of course Aizen was the first to notice, "Where is Grimmjow?"

As if on cue, the door was suddenly kicked open and on the other side, the Sexta stood. He swept the room with one eye look before shoving his hands deep into his pockets, and walked to his chair. "You're late," Ulquiorra was the first to say unpleased.

"Don't give me shit, Ulquiorra," the blue haired man answered, taking his place in front of him. "It's nice of you to join us, Grimmjow," Lord Aizen said to him, appearing to be unfazed.

"Uh-huh,” Grimmjow replied leaning back. "Now then..." Aizen began but in a few seconds, Grimmjow tuned him out. He looked around the room once more and his teal eyes fell on Kasumi. She looked...different, were those ears there before? She leaned against a chair, eating a carrot, trying to mind her own business, wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt. He eyed the curves of her velvety thighs and touched the tip of his tongue to his upper lip.  _ Now that's a meal _ , he could enjoy slowly.

Kasumi got the sense someone was watching her and with one look up, her eyes locked with the Sexta’s. She looked like food in his eyes. It didn't bother her, per say, but it made her feel uncomfortable and think he was definitely staring at her ears. She tried to ignore it, shifting the weight from one leg to the other and thoughtlessly ate the rest of her treat.

While another member spoke up, Aizen glanced back at her, giving her a reassuring smile and a small stroke to her back. It eased her nerves a bit, but when she made eye contact with Grimmjow again, they returned. She honestly had no idea what he was thinking, but it couldn’t be anything good.

Lord Aizen returned his attention to the meeting, but noticed one member was not focused at all and called him out for it, "Grimmjow.” Said man was released from his trance, “Yes?"

"Since you seem so lost in your thoughts, how about you watch Kasumi for awhile," he said looking back at the girl, "I think she’s getting a little bored too.”

"Just leave the meeting?" Grimmjow asked about ready to jump out of his seat. "You're not going to miss much, I'll have Ulquiorra report it to you later," Lord Aizen replied. Grimmjow smirked, standing from his seat now, "If that's what you want."

Kasumi was too busy comprehending on how this even happened, too late to make any argument against it. She looked at Aizen with pleading orange eyes, "I don't..." "It will be fine," he said, kissing her hand. She gave a worried expression, but had nothing left to say that could possibly get her out of this. Grimmjow already had the rope in his hands, walking her towards the exit.

"Be gentle Grimmjow," Nnoitra joked with a smirk, "Bunnies are fragile, very breakable animals."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied tugging on the leash. As they moved past the eighth espada, Kasumi glared her eyes,  _ “I hate you.”  _ And in response, Szayel gave her a wave. The two disappeared down the hall, walking in silence towards his room.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

"There," the espada said tying the leash to the end of his bed. "You've got to be kidding me," Kasumi said, tugging on it. "You're under my care, babe, can't let you wander off," he smiled, scratching the skin under her chin. He lay on the bed, his head near the bottom, and looked at her. The look in his eyes made a chill pass through her. "What?" she asked, pushing hair out of her face. "Nothing," he replied thoughtlessly, his hand chastely touching her bunny ear and pinching it between his fingers. The gesture was nice, but it was very out-of-character for someone like him.

The espada had the urge to touch her features and when the chance arrived, he wasn’t going to let it pass. They were soft which instantly made him think about if the rest of her body was soft. He listened to his vivid thoughts and moved his hand down, patting her head, sliding lower to her cheekbone. She started to blush, which made her look even sexier under his cobalt eyes and touch. He traced her lips repeatedly and to his astonishment she sniffed his hand.

"Sorry," she said when she noticed what she did, "Bunny instincts are finally taking over, I guess." She wasn’t going to admit how nice his caresses were, a heat rising in her body that she was shocked to see happen. She figured the best option would be to move and back away, spreading her body on the floor to stretch. She closed her eyes to gain control of her nerves, breathing lightly. Grimmjow thought she looked peaceful just lying on the floor and his own animal urges kicked in telling him to jump on her right then and there…but that wasn’t the point of this assignment. With a growl and aggravated sigh, he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her ears twitched to the sound of his movement.

"To take a shower," he replied, "Don't go anywhere!"

The door closed with a loud shut, rattling Kasumi to the very core. She was thinking what she did upset him, after all Grimmjow was the espada with a short temper and took everything personal. For a moment she felt bad and pondered the thought, but she reminded herself this was temporary and at any moment someone would retrieve her and take her back to the lab. He was just her caretaker for the time being and that was all.

After a while, the cold floor wasn’t as comfortable as she had thought. She sat herself up with a yawn, looking around his blank room. In one simple word, she was  _ bored. _ She didn’t know how much time had passed but it seemed like an eternity. Doing what any normal bunny would do, she started to explore the room, but her leash only let her travel so far and knowing this horrible fact, she gave up, plopping her butt back on the ground in sere boredom.

"Looks like someone is bored," a voice said. She turned her head and saw Grimmjow in nothing but a towel and one in his hand to dry his hair. One mere glance at his sculpted body and she averted her eyes, shushing her thoughts. Grimmjow noticed her shy behavior and smiled, sitting down on his bed and continued to dry his hair. Kasumi stole another glance at him, her carrot colored eyes roaming from his pecs, to his perfect abs, and then lower.

"I take it you like what you see?” the Sexta asked, leaning back on both his hands. Kasumi blushed madly to his words, countering his statement, “No! Can’t I just look around?” He smirked to her horrible lie, "Is the bunny curious to know what's under the towel?"

"Absolutely not!” she shouted quickly. "Okay," he laughed, "Hey you might as well take a look since you're soooooooooo boorrrrreeeedddd."

"I'd rather not," she glanced away. The Sexta wasn’t going to be defeated so easily. He leaned on his hand towards her, tilting his head to the side and had an innocent look on his face. Kasumi had the feeling he was up to something and looked back at him, shocked to see his azul eyes locked on her, “What?” He licked his lips slightly, “let’s play a game." She gave him a confused look, “A game? What kind?”

“A master and pet game,” he said bluntly, “where you listen and do all that master tells you." She gave him an even more perplexed look. What kind of game was that? Certainly one she didn’t want to play considering he clearly had a motive behind it, “why would I want to play that?” 

He sat forward before he answering, “Because you’re bored as hell and I’m bored as hell. I’m just trying to entertain you. Trust me it’ll be fun. But there are rules.” He grabbed the tie and pulled her towards him, patting his thigh for her to put her hands there and reach up to his level. When her face was close enough to his, he scratched her chin playfully, “Rule number one: Bunnies don't talk and Rule number two: Listen and do everything I tell you.”

She held her gaze with him and listened carefully. Nobody ever said she would play the game but from the looks of things, he didn’t expect her to say no at all. She was still very skeptical with this game but with a glance away, she looked back at him and slightly nodded; since she wasn’t aloud to speak. He gave a wicked smile and lowered her back down the ground, "Now then, does the bunny want a  _ carrot _ ?"

After he said his words, something started to rise in his towel and it finally clicked in Kasumi’s mind what he was referring to. "Come here, Kasumi. If you don't, you lose the game,” he coaxed. She groaned in her head but moved to the spot between his legs. She sighed, but none-the-less, gave a sniff before moving the towel around with her teeth, exposing his  _ “carrot.” _ Grimmjow moved his hips alittle, the towel sliding out from under him and landing on a pile on the floor.

Once it was off, she didn’t bother to wait for a command, taking the moment to slowly lap the tip of his member. Grimmjow released a noise, the contact to his sensitive flesh making him grow harder. As a bunny would do, she kept licking to confirm it was a  _ "carrot" _ and soon took his member into her mouth.

"That’s a  _ good girl _ ," the espada said, rolling his head back and petting the spot between her ears as encouragement. The feel of his stroking hand brought her throat to hum, the vibration adding to the pleasure around him. She sucked lightly on him, swirling her tongue around the tip before pushing his length back inside. Grimmjow started to scoot his hips, wanting her to take him deeper. Her mouth felt so hot and wet, with her tongue sliding along the underside, he could honestly stay in the position forever.

Kasumi took a moment to breath, sucking and flicking her appendage along his length before engulfing him once more and giving into his demand, taking him to the back of her throat. The Sexta nearly lost his control, his strong hand scooping up her hair and holding her closer to him, purposely thrusting his hips faster and alittle harder.

_ "God, this feels so fucking good!" _ he thought and tossed his head to the side. She knew exactly what she was doing and she looked sexy doing it. Surprising him completely, she bit down, not too hard, but hard enough to get his attention and a growl came from his throat.

"What?" she asked playing innocent, "I really thought it was a carrot for a moment…”

Grimmjow glared at her, "Alright Kasumi, if that's how you wanna play it." He stood up, not at all caring if he was nude and issued a command, telling her to get on the bed. Kasumi did just that, having her head at the end so her leash wouldn’t be tugged on. She lay there quietly with her eyes closed, waiting for his next move. He approached her and let his fingers trace up her body, from her legs, to her stomach, and nicely on top her breasts. Lightly he pinched her nipple through the fabric, making her gasp and turning her face into a red rose.  _ "This should be fun,"  _ he thought and slowly climbed on top of her.

"Rule number three," he whispered into her ear, " _ Always  _ look at me." She turned her head away, making the panther grab her chin to bring it back; she finally opened her eyes to meet his. Eye contact was not one of her strong points and to have his blue lust filled eyes fixated on her, only made her turn even redder. Grimmjow enjoyed watching her shyness get the better of her, it was a turn on and he was going to take even more pleasure in breaking her.

“Now," he said, "Kiss me." Kasumi squeezed her lips together in protest, but nonetheless gave into his demand and slowly picked her head up to press her mouth against his.

However, once they met, he turned the kiss hard and rough. Not even thinking, she returned it and wrapped an arm around his neck. His tongue found his way into her mouth and the battle for dominance took over. Of course Grimmjow won, as his hands trailed down to her breast to give a hard squeeze. Kasumi opened her mouth a little more, which gave the panther the access he needed to shove his tongue deeper.

He let go to let her breath and attacked her neck next with the same amount of force. He then wrapped her leg around his waist, beginning to slowly bump his hips up, the sensations he created only spreading through her body more; Kasumi did her best to hold in her little moans. He found that one spot and she let out a long moan without any means to suppress it. He grinned and put pressure on that one area while he released the hold he had on her leg and used it to tear her top off, the scraps falling to the floor.

The Sexta moved from her neck to admire his handy work, she looked so easy to take and he was going to do just that. He moved down to those perfect round breasts of hers and wasted no time, taking a nipple into his mouth, while his opposite hand played with the other. Her moans came out a little more which encouraged him. He bit down, leaving a mark and she arched her back more; her body temperature rising. Grimmjow kissed down her stomach to the last bit of clothing that was separating him from fucking her like crazy.

It was very easy to take off, but once removed, Kasumi closed her legs. "Open," he ordered, the least bit happy with her actions although appealing. Still blushing like a tomato, she opened her legs and averted her eyes elsewhere. Grimmjow, on the other hand, opened them a bit more and started to kiss her inner thigh, leading a trail to her dripping area. All her muscles started to tense once he got closer, her eyes closing. Lightly he licked at her, making her moan softly.

Kasumi realized she moaned aloud in such a lusty way. She closed her mouth, wondering where such a noise even came from. But Grimmjow wasn’t going to let her go that easy. It turned him on even more, and he dove his tongue into her, making her arch off the bed. He took his time, slowly maneuvering his appendage around her womanhood. It was when her hips began to squirm and her moans get louder that he knew he was torturing her body and he was honestly okay with it. He kept his tongue at work, arms constricting around her thighs and his hands holding her down.

“Ah~ah~nghn~ _ Grimm~ _ ah _ ~jow _ ~ah~please~ah~” She managed to beg, her insides melting from the pleasure he was giving. Her body couldn’t take this sweet bliss much longer. The panther knew that and purposely stopped his actions, her body left in aching need.

He replaced it with a two fingers and started an easy pace, watching her face twist back into pleasure. His pace was slow and absentmindedly she moved her hips into his fingers. The Sexta noticed and let her do all the work, “Does it feel good Kasumi? I want to hear you say it.” He added another finger, keeping his speed normal, until he hit her spot making her almost scream out his name.

Grimmjow stopped his teasing and took his fingers out, licking the juices, "I guess you're ready now.”

Kasumi needed a moment to breathe, the aftereffects left from his digits lingering in her frame. The panther was out of patience now and he didn’t give her another minute to rest, ordering her to get on her hands and knees. Her muscles and legs already felt weak, but she rolled herself over and stood on all fours. He softly rubbed her ass before giving it a rough smack and grabbed her waist, a firm grip on her before taking his position behind.

Even with the mattress as a soft base, Kasumi swore her knees were going to give out any second and the panther’s rough play with her bottom was not helping. "Is the bunny tired?" Grimmjow teasingly whispered into her ear, using a hand to take shape of her body before roughly smacking her butt again. She jumped from the hard action, the second just a hard as the first.

"I'm going to give you the sweetest treat ever, one that you'll like more than a silly little carrot," he smiled, emphasizing his point by rubbing his hard length on to her, "But first I want to hear you  _ beg _ ."

"I thought bunnies couldn't talk," Kasumi asked, desperately trying to control her hips so they didn’t move to the shape of him. "It wouldn't be much fun, if you didn't beg," he smirked, loving her struggling and panting body, "Besides…if you do it right, I’ll reward you.”

He really wasn’t playing a fair game considering this wasn’t something she wanted to do in the first place, but with all this pent up sexual frustration, it’d be torture to stop now! Even if she didn’t beg though, he’d still have his way with her. He just wanted to see her supplicate underneath him. "Please," she finally said.

"Please,  _ what _ ?" he grinned, reaching under and giving both her breasts a hard squeeze.

"Please master," she begged alittle louder, "I want the sweetest treat ever!”

He chuckled and before she knew it, he pushed into her. Her walls molded to the shape of him instantly as he shoved himself all the way in, her tight heat something he was looking forward too. It was welcoming and hot, hugging his dick perfectly. He bumped his hips little by little making sure he was all the way inside, so that every inch of him was covered in warmth and could enjoy every second of it.

"Do you need a moment?" he asked, although he really didn’t care much for her answer; he didn’t need her permission to move. Kasumi made a sarcastic remark in her head, but said nothing and just shook her head, bracing herself for the beating to come although she couldn’t deny how wound up her body was. Just one push made her grip the sheets; she couldn’t image what the rest was going to feel like.

With her signal, the panther began to move his hips and in seconds he picked up a quick pace, both his strong hands on her waist and pulling her back to meet his hard thrusts. Already the bed was rocking with them, the sounds reflecting their velocity.

Kasumi slightly cried out with every plunge, his shaft going deeper and deeper. Her body was swimming with pleasure, her womanhood aching from it. She already felt close to the edge but he had control on when she was going jump over and based on the sounds of her voice, he purposely adjusted to make sure she didn’t spill too early.

"Ah~ ah~ ah," she moaned, her hands wounding up the sheets to the bed. She nearly forgot about the collar around her neck, until Grimmjow forcefully yanked her back, preventing her from going anywhere. At this rate and with his rough play, it would have to come off. “Grim~ ah, ah~jow~,” she managed to say to get his attention towards the rope. She gripped the leash to try to keep it steady until he paid attention as she took the beating from behind.

As the Sexta kept her screaming, he was slightly unsatisfied with the performance. He wanted to go harder, to go rougher, but something was holding him back. Her moans were only encouraging him to continue and smash into her but even then he still felt unsatisfied. "Grimmjow..." she panted, "The…leash..." He moved his blue eyes over and noticed. He stopped for a second to undo the damn thing and he could automatically feel the difference once it hit the floor. Kasumi took a moment to breath, but yelped in surprise when Grimmjow grabbed both of her arms and held them back, so her body was slightly lifted.

With this new position, Grimmjow had all the control he desired and he was going to enjoy taking advantage of it very much. “You thought you were screaming before,” he commented, thrusting his hips up and pulling her back down to slam onto him, “you  _ haven’t  _ even started.” Kasumi immediately felt the pleasure wash over her frame, her breasts aching for attention and her mouth going dry.

The panther’s pace went from normal and quick to hard and rough, moaning himself from how much tighter she felt. Every push buried him deeper, every stroke made him groan, his cock swelling more and more to her warmth. He felt he could cum soon but not before she did.

He let her arms go and she fell back on the bed, her hands planted on either side of her turned face. Her back arched pleasurable, her ass high in the air for him to play and fuck with. Her orgasm was creeping up on her again and with his cock drilling into her at any moment she would spill.

The Sexta thrusted into her again and her voice went soaring, her hands holding her up for a minute, “Grimmjow!” He loved the sound of her and he slammed into her once more watching her reaction. Kasumi moved her hips alittle, wanting him even more and he went back to his animal pace, obeying her silent order. Her walls tightened yet again and in seconds her release came. Grimmjow on the other hand grabbed a handful of her soft orange hair and pushed back into her. Her hands went to gripping the bottom headboard tighter as his pounding thrusts held her legs up. Then in one more shove the espada grunted as he released into her, making her scream his name again.

He stayed that like for a moment before pulling out and falling down on the bed next to her, panting heavily. Kasumi felt the aftereffects swimming through her frame as she breathed and caught her breath.

Surprisingly, he threw the sheets over her, scooting his body under them too. She turned to her other side to see him, a glint of happiness in her orange eyes. Grimmjow rolled his own eyes to her emotions but couldn’t refuse the moment to pat the spot between her ears, “Good bunny. That was a good game.”

“So…I win?” she asked. He was taken aback by her words, but smirked like a wolf, “who  _ REALLY _ wins this game?” The Sexta laughed when she realized the true answer and he pulled another surprising stunt, dragging her close and falling asleep while holding her. Kasumi didn’t know what to make of the action, but his warmth and strong hold pulled her into slumber too.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

The examination table felt perfect on her throbbing thighs. Thanks to Grimmjow's animal actions, Kasumi was left with some bruises in some noticeable and unnoticeable places. She tried to hide them from Gin and Szayel, but she was positive they already knew, she was practically walking evidence of his rough play.

"Here," Szayel said handing her a bottle, "drink this." She reached for it and instantly made a face when the odor hit her nostrils.

"Oh, just drink it," Szayel said looking at her. She frowned in response but swallowed the liquid in one gulp and handed the bottle back to him. “You should be thanking me,” the scientist mentioned, “I made it too ease some of the pain.” With his words, Kasumi felt a little relief wash over her, but the feeling disappeared when the fox whistled in amazement while staring at her.

"What?" she asked, even though she was afraid to know.

"You have ears again," Szayel answered, yellow eyes big; he was stunned by the results. She walked over to reflecting surface and gasped; on her pretty carrot colored head sat more ears, except this time they were…

"Fox ears?" a voice said walking behind her. "Aizen!?" She almost screamed but he held a finger up to her mouth.

"I came to see what Szayel called me for," he smiled, "And good thing I did." He grabbed at her ears, stretching them out. "There 100% real you know," she said then felt something brush against her leg. She turned to the side and saw the orange-ish tail she was given. She grabbed and squeezed it, taking note of how soft and fluffy it was, "It's...so...long."

“Did you find out what happened to her other set of ears?" Aizen asked the scientist. "Not really, but Grimmjow's actions did the trick," Szayel replied.

Gin walked beside the girl who was still fascinated with her bushy tail, "I love them!! Ain't it cute?” He took a moment to stroke and grab her tail too, but Kasumi got personal and grabbed it back from him. Aizen laughed, "Well now, what to do with you?"

"Let someone else supervise her," Szayel suggested.

Eyes fell onto the two of them and even though no words were said, the idea was already there and before Kasumi could protest to another keeper, the fox already had an answer, "I accept!”

** **_To be continued in Animal Teaser: Fox..._ ** **


	3. Gin/Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szayel’s simple ache-free medicine was a failure and Kasumi ended up with a new pair of ears, fox ears to be exact. Now it’s up to Gin to take care of her, but maybe the fox himself is taking the idea alittle to far…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M for lemon (sexual content)
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach or the Dead or Alive characters DO NOT belong to me
> 
> Author’s Note: I always did want to redo Gin’s Animal Teaser because I thought it could be better. Sadly though I forgot who gave me such a request, but a big “thank you” because with this request, I probably would not have added more to this series.  
> Now I hope you enjoy the new version of Gin’s fox tale!

** Animal Teaser II **

**_*Fox*_ **

“I accept,” Gin smiled, already having another rope in his hand to tie around her neck as a collar. Kasumi was instantly going to refuse. Grimmjow was one thing, even though she somewhat survived his game. But Gin was something else. Sure, there were times the fox had a sweet side, but with his sarcastic smile and funny personality, lord only knows what he’d put her through. And already he was enjoying this when they haven’t even started yet. She’d rather spend another night with Grimmjow…

In reality, she was probably over exaggerating a bit. Maybe Gin would be a more… _ reasonable _ caretaker. But she’d rather not have a caretaker if she did not have too.

“Wait a minute!” she rejected, “do I really need to be watched!?”

“Relax, silly little fox,” Gin smiled at her, tapping her nose playfully, “I’ll be a good taker. Aizen wouldn’t give ya ta me, if he didn’t think so.” “I doubt that,” Kasumi groaned and mumbled, her ears falling down.

“Now remember Gin,” Aizen cut in to defend his reasons, “This is just an assignment.” He handed Kasumi a big t-shirt so she didn’t have to stand there in her undergarments anymore. The girl took the article and put it over herself, feeling somewhat less exposed.

“Yes, yes I know,” the fox answered. He leaned over and tugged on the sleeve of Kasumi’s shirt, “Hey are ya goin’ ta crawl on your hands and knees for me too, just like how ya did for Grimmjow?” Kasumi instantly blushed and looked away, “Sh…shut up!!”

Grimmjow really did have a big mouth! He probably bragged to the whole fortress about what happened. On the other hand, he probably didn’t have too since it was sorta obvious what took place; she was walking evidence of that.

Aizen leaned against the table, somewhat second-guessing his choice, but his second in command just happened to be the next available candidate, “Gin, stop teasing.”

“I’m just showin’ a little affection,” he replied, curling the tip of her tail in between his fingers. “St-stop that!” Kasumi snapped and grabbed her tail back. “Alright you two,” Aizen said, eyes closed, “that’s enough.” They both stood there quietly, waiting for Aizen’s next choice of words.

He walked up to Kasumi first, showing a gentle smile before stroking the spot between her orange ears, “Now Kasumi, you need to listen to Gin and everything he tells you. Szayel will be investigating how your last set of ears disappeared.”

“Yes,” the girl nodded, disliking the idea. Honestly being an animal wasn’t so much of a bad thing. Kasumi even thought it was kind of cute herself, but Gin seemed to enjoy this experiment a little too much; she had no idea what was in store for her, this was Gin after all.

“And Gin,” he said, moving his chocolate gaze over, “I do  _ not _ expect you to repeat Grimmjow’s actions. We will meet again and you will give a detailed report of the time you spent with her.”

The fox took a minute before he answered, “Oh, I’m sure we won’t do the same thing as Grimmjow. This is goin’ ta be fun, huh Kasumi?” Said girl just looked away as she did before.

Now the Lord really doubted his decision but too late to change it now, “Is everything set, Szayel?” The pink-haired scientist tapped a few keys before replying, “Yes sir. All right Gin, you may take her now.”

“I was just about too,” he smiled taking the leash, “Bye-bye!” The door closed leaving the lord and scientist. “She sound be fine,” Aizen smiled halfheartedly. “Not a chance,” Szayel replied, shaking his head.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

Kasumi trailed behind her new caretaker quietly, trying to get over the embarrassment. She was still a human! A leash was beyond unnecessary. And even if she had the option to run away the sad part is that she probably wouldn’t. “I don’t like this,” she had the courage to mumble and although she thought she was talking quietly, the fox heard her. “Like I told ya before it's necessary,” Gin smiled down at her.

Suddenly he stopped, making her walk into his back. “What is it?” she asked, rubbing her aching nose. “That’s right,” he answered and turned around, “Your legs are probably sore from your recent activity. I should probably carry ya.”

The girl grew wide-eyed to his offer, thinking it was beyond unnecessary. But before she could decline, he already had her collar untied and her body in his arms bridal style. “Wait Gin!” she objected, trying to break free, feeling even more embarrassed, “You don’t have too!”

The silver-haired man laughed to her blushing face, “No, no, no. It is my job as a lovin’ caretaker ta make sure all your needs are taken care of.” He pulled her close to rub their noses together and Kasumi blushed even harder, squeaking to the sudden contact. Gin only laughed aloud to her shy behavior. Kasumi gave up the fight and settled down, still blushing though, “You’re not taking me to the meeting room again, are you?” Flashbacks of what occurred last time were in her mind and now that she realized it, she probably wouldn’t have ended up in Grimmjow’s bedroom if she wasn’t present at the meeting.

Gin shook his head and answered, “No meeting today. I was takin’ ya ta my room, where I can have ya all ta myself.” He rubbed their noses together yet again and Kasumi blushed nonstop, a shiver running down her spine. “Besides,” he continued, “aren’t ya excited for all the fun stuff I have planned?” Kasumi wasn’t really sure if she needed to respond to that.

“Well, well, well, look what we have here,” a chilling voice said, coming down the hall.

The fox stopped his walking when he came face to face with the man who just spoke, “My, my, my Nnoitra ya are the first ta comment on Kasumi’s new features again.” Said man eyed the quiet girl, drinking in the site of her, his smile growing bigger and splitting his face even more if possible.

_ “He’s so tall,”  _ Kasumi thought and stayed perfectly still, her animal instincts taking over of being afraid when strangers or something threatening came close. She averted her orange gaze, but her nerves were still on end; she honestly hoped the fifth espada would hurry up and leave.

Nnoitra slightly bent down, drawing her attention with his stare until she finally mustered the valor to return it. “She’s a fox this time,” he smiled, grabbing her chin. He touched one of her ears next and started to scratch the back of it. Even though she hated it, she was excited to feel someone pet a sensitive spot.

A purr came from her throat and then she gasped from shock, burying her face cutely into Gin’s chest to escape anymore contact with him. Nnoitra grinned at her, honestly thinking of all the fun he could have if he was her caretaker. His kind of fun was a little more…rough than others, but if she could withstand Grimmjow, he was sure she could withstand him, except she wouldn’t get anyway with  _ just _ sore legs.

“Well Gin, I’m off,” he spoke, letting his thoughts get the better of him. He petted her head one more time, “I feel like I’ve created a bond with you. Maybe someday you’ll be  _ my _ pet.” Kasumi peaked out to look, questionable about what he said and not finding his touch this time too awful.

He gave her one more smirk before walking off in the other direction, into the darkness. The girl took a deep breath, somewhat unclenching the hold she had on the fox’s shirt. She looked up at him, “A bond? Ye---,” she began to say but was cut off when she felt lips press against hers. She sat there, but unconsciously kissed back.

“Good girl,” Gin smiled when he pulled away, continuing his walk to his room. Kasumi touched her lips, verifying in her head that he did infact just kiss her. “What was that for?” she asked, glancing up at him. “Don’t most owners kiss their pets?” he asked casually.

“Yeah, on the head…” she answered still feeling the sensation of his mouth on hers. The fox shrugged his shoulders ever so lightly and thought nothing more about it.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

They arrived at his room soon after. He settled Kasumi down on her feet before opening the door and walking inside with her trailing behind him. She peaked inside his room cautiously, eyeing every little thing she saw. His room was somewhat similar to the panthers with the white walls and tile floor, but Gin’s was a little bigger completed with a king size bed, a giant open window and an ashen big rug in the middle of the room.

The girl was left a little speechless. The fox happened to notice, but shrugged it off casually, flipping on a light switch and removing his coat, “This is really nothing.” Despite what he said, she was still impressed. She took a seat in the middle of the rug, instantly feeling how delicate and soft it felt. She moved her hands all around it, fighting the urge to roll around and enjoy it.

Gin only laughed as he watched her, taking a seat on his bed infront of her and crossed his legs, his chin resting in his hands. Kasumi barely paid attention to him and gave into her urge, finding a comfy spot and lied down, her tail falling over her hip to rest infront of her stomach.

“Ya know, ya could lay on the bed,” he offered, but Kasumi only shook her head, “It’s so comfy...” The fox only smiled, taking a moment to notice the slight bruising on her thighs. They were small but noticeable and the only thought that came to his mind was, _ “Only Grimmjow.”  _ And speaking of the Sexta, Gin had to plan an even better play date then the one they had.

The male whistled to draw her attention, Kasumi’s ears pricking up and her orange eyes opening. She sat up slowly, stretching before she made her way over to him, settling by his feet. Gin reached out and scratched underneath her chin, “My, you’re so obedient. I should really keep ya as a pet.” The smile on his face grew and instead of feeling a chill, Kasumi blushed.

“Now tell me,” he said, “What did ya and Grimmjow do?”

Kasumi rolled her eyes away for a moment, wondering if she should tell him. She was sure that if he heard, he would instantly see the connection on how he got her to sleep with him. Plus Grimmjow really wasn’t a person to take no for an answer. On the other hand he did ask and Lord Aizen did say to do anything he asked for…

“Um…we played a game,” she answered.

“A game?” Gin questioned, interested further on the details. He leaned down a little, showing how fascinated he was, “What kind of game, Kasumi?” Said girl grew a little nervous, the flush on her face a little redder as the events replayed in her head, “Uh…it was a master and pet game.”

Gin looked at her in astonishment first. A game like that was so straightforward, it was so easy to see how Grimmjow got her into bed, it didn’t really take much effort. On the other hand, a game like that did seem fun, but he was told not to repeat the same actions as the sixth espada, so he needed a better idea.

He continued to pet her as he thought, “A game like that does sound pretty fun, but is there anything ya want ta play?” She turned her head to the side, pondering the thought. She honestly had no idea, she more or less wanted this little experiment to be over, but since that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon, she needed to come up with something to pass the time.

The fox could tell she had no idea and at that very moment his own idea popped into his head, “Oh I know!” He moved from his spot on the bed and went over to his closet, opening the doors and shuffling through his things. Kasumi was curious to know what he was thinking and slightly crept over to him, noticing a branch in his hand.

“A branch?” she asked aloud. “Stick,” he corrected her, “I found it outside of the fortress. There’s quite a few things you can find here.” He finished pulling out all the materials he needed and put them together, presenting his completed product: a ball on stick.

“I’m not a cat,” was the first thing she said, giving him another sideways look.

“It doesn’t have ta be for a cat. Oh com’ on, don’t ya wanna play with it?” Gin smiled shaking it infront of her carrot colored eyes.

She stared at him for a few seconds more, not really seeing the point of this game. Oddly enough though she reached out and tried to grab the toy, disappointed when she couldn’t. “No-no,” Gin smiled, shaking the toy in front of her. Kasumi, for some reason had the urge to grab that toy and although she placed her arms under her, she wanted that toy...very badly.

After Gin jingled the ball so close to her nose, she snatched for it, timing her reaction just right so she couldn’t miss this time!

“Too slow,” Gin smirked, purposely waving the stick in his hand. Kasumi growled and once the toy was in good range, she tried to grab it again. “Gotta be quicker than that,” he taunted. Kasumi was annoyed as ever, but was also thrilled and excited. She could now see the pleasure animals got from such things and honestly wanted the game to continue. She decided to indulge herself more and played with her new owner for a while; only missing a couple more times. She came so close to grabbing it only to hear Gin say something else mocking.

“Tired?” he asked watching her trying to catch her breath. “No, not at all,” she smiled following the toy with her eyes.  _ “Just a little closer,”  _ she thought crouching down. And quickly her arm snatched up and grabbed it. She gave a mental cheer in her head before rolling onto her back. She removed the string and tossed the ball in the air, ever so happy to have her toy. She looked back at Gin, who was giving her a surprising look. Blushing she sat back up and placed the toy down, “Animal instincts, I guess.” The fox, himself only smiled and grabbed the toy to put it away, “Can we play again?” she asked sounding a lot more eager.

“We can play after ya ta take a bath,” he answered

“What?” she asked, giving him a preplexed look, “why?”

"Doesn’t it sound nice?” he asked, making his way to the bathroom door. Now that she really did think about it, the idea did seem nice. She didn’t take a shower after playing with Grimmjow since she was rushed right back to the lab; his scent probably still lingered on her. Then her throbbing inner thighs came to mind and then she was sure she could use a shower, “Yeah, you’re right.” Kasumi was about to stand up, when she was swept up off her feet again. “No need ta walk, I got ya,” Gin smiled and carried her off into the bathroom.

The room was stunningly beautiful. Nothing but pure white items furnishing it, but it still looked lovely. Gin gently placed her on the floor and went to turn the shower on, her eyes roaming around as he prepared. Just the mere thought was relaxing and she couldn’t wait. She took a moment to slide open the shower door and looked inside, the space big enough to probably fit a whole mess of people.

When steam slightly began to appear, the silver-haired man walked over to her, begin to lift her shirt. Kasumi panicked and instantly pulled it down, “I-I can do it myself. You can leave now.”

The fox only smiled, “Don’t be silly, Kasumi. It’s my job as your owner.” He didn’t take “no” for an answer and lifted her shirt again, this time getting the article all the way off; Kasumi instantly crossed her arms. Gin turned her around and unclasped her pink bra, the item sliding down to the floor. Kasumi blushed madly, covering herself up and making sure he could see nothing. Next came the underwear and despite her urge to push him away and hide her naked body, they were off before she knew it.

“There,” he said, patting her head, “now ya can get in. If ya need anything, let me know.”

Without looking back at him, she nodded in response and disappeared into the shower. Her heart finally began to simmer down, being out of the fox’s sight, a great relief. It was just embarrassing and his slight touch heated her insides, something she’d rather not admit out loud.

She wanted to enjoy her shower now that she was in it. She stepped into the flow of warm water, the liquid feeling nice against her skin, her ears and tail falling down. She ran her hands all over herself, making sure the water touched everywhere, her tense body beginning to slowly seep into relaxation. With water falling into her hair, she brushed it back and continued to stand below the head, completely enjoying this bliss.  _ “Nothing could be better,” _ she thought.

Steam began to flood the bathroom, a thick layer covering the entire space, a sign to her maybe it was time to get out. She personally wanted to stay in a little longer and decided to lower the water just a bit. She reached for the handle to turn the temperature down and just as she did so the shower door slid open. Kasumi turned her face quickly, but was aware that it was Gin who stepped in, closing the door behind him.

“You don’t have to be in here, you know,” the fox girl said still not meeting his eyes. Unaware of where he was, she felt hands on the sides of her shoulders and his body pushing up behind her.

“Just came ta check on ya. Ya didn’t call me for anything. I was startin’ ta get a little worried,” he replied, sliding his hands up and down, his mouth very close to her ear. Kasumi could feel his warm breath and despite the warm water, she felt a chill. “Isn’t that a good thing?” she managed to say, trying to ignore how close he was.

The realization hit her then. Gin was naked and his body was pressed to her from behind. The second realization hit her that something was pressing into her butt and if Gin was naked, that could only mean one thing…

She turned around to confirm her realization, “Gin, you’re naked!” The fox gave her a frown, “Of course I am. Ya don’t wear clothes in a shower.” Kasumi barely paid attention to his words and let her orange eyes roam. She was shocked to see him so muscular; the definition was well filled out in his arms, chest, and stomach, the lines deep. She couldn’t stop her eyes from going lower but before she could see anything, she turned herself back around, redder then a rose.

Gin could only laugh, yet again finding her shyness adorable. Considering she already slept with a man, he figured she’d be over this little timidness of hers. But even he couldn’t lie, it was a major turn-on.

Without saying a word, he grabbed the blue loofah and applied some soap, pressing it to the back of her shoulder. Kasumi tried to pull away, “You don’t need…” “Ah, ah, ah,” he replied, “As your owner…”

“it’s my job to yada, yada, yada,” she finished for him, finding his excuse not really a good reason for anything, “I know. I get it. ”

The fox smirked, lowering his mouth to her ear and whispered in a very dark tone, “If ya know, then don’t question me.” Kasumi instantly felt the chill and nodded her head, staying still as he washed her back gently as possible. He swept her long orange hair to the side, making sure to touch everywhere before he brushed the loofah lower, the scrubber sweeping over her butt. “Gin,” she mumbled feeling uncomfortable as the loofah trailed down along with his other hand.

“You need to be washed,” he simply replied. He crouched down to get a better view, brushing each leg while holding onto her waist. She had to admit it felt nice, the bubbles and suds scrubbing away all the layer of dirt and such. The loofah trailed higher again and made its way to her inner thigh. She called his name again when it addressed one of her bruises.

“I think you mostly need to be cleaned here,” he said touching the scrubber to her bruise again. She winced in pain, but only to hear it turn into a moan. When she realized what sound escaped, she closed her mouth, preventing another noise to be made. The fox didn’t like this idea too much and if he had too, he would force the sounds out. He purposely put the loofah to the side, firmly grabbing her cheeks and pushing them open. Kasumi yelped from the sudden action, putting the upper half of her body on the shower wall to lean on, “Gin!”

“And here,” Gin said tracing a finger over her entrance, looking up to slightly see her face twisted in pleasure. Kasumi slightly moaned as he tortured her, her insides beginning to burn with need. “Gin, please,” she whimpered. “Well since ya asked so nicely,” he replied with a smile. He moved her long tail to the side, and just to tease her, licked at her entrance countless of times.

Kasumi stood there, feeling her knees grow weak, the pleasure slowly beginning to rock her frame. She kept in her little moans and leaned closer into her hands, the wall her best support at the moment. Gin finally dipped his tongue inside, causing her to finally break a moan, the sound bouncing off the walls. He swept his appendage all around, the grip on her a bit tighter as he prevented her hips from squirming. He liked to see her struggle, to know she was feeling the pleasure he delivered.

When she gave a plea, the bruising causing some pain to mix in with her pleasure, the fox pulled away, leading a trail of kisses up her spine to the nape of her neck. Kasumi couldn’t help but mold to the shape of him, her butt attached to his front and her head falling back. Gin leaned into her as well, moving his hands along her slender sides and ribcage, his tongue roaming along her neck. Even with the water still cascading down on her, she felt it pass her soft spot, letting out a moan that sure enough Gin could hear.

The sound and feel of her created a horrible ache in his member. He knew what his orders were but to be honest, this event was unavoidable. Or maybe it was but he purposely steered it in this direction? It was too late to turn back now, considering the both of them needed release.

“Turn around Kasumi,” Gin whispered into her ear. The fox girl hesitated for a moment, before finding the courage to turn around in his arms. Gin was soaked to the bone, his hair hanging over his closed eyes with a dark and hungry expression on his face. Her eyes trailed lower, following the pattern of his abs, but still the steam covered up what she was trying to see. The silver haired man chuckled to her curiosity of his body and rewarded her by scratching underneath her chin. Her ears stayed down, but rose up to the touch. Kasumi made eye contact with him and froze when he was actually looking back at her, his icy blue eyes the color of snowflakes; Kasumi didn’t think she’d ever saw his actual eyes.

Their shared eye contact created even more intimacy and when the fox leaned close, she didn’t hesitant. Naturally her instincts told her to run, but she met him halfway, pressing her lips to his in a gentle kiss before slightly pulling apart. Gin moved even closer to her, trapping her between him and the tiled wall. He situated himself between her legs, putting one hand on the wall behind her for support as he kissed her repeatedly, putting more force behind them. Getting her strength together, she kissed back with the same amount, wrapping her arms and one of her legs around his body, not wanting to be separated.

The fox liked her cooperation, beginning to slowly bump his hips into hers. Her mouth slightly fell open and that was the access he needed to snake his tongue inside and roam as he pleased. Along with the some of the water, she felt his appendage push against hers, mixing with it. As they continued to have their mouths tangle, Gin moved his hands to the back of her thighs and held her up, the wall aiding him in this task; he fit perfectly between her legs. Kasumi winced alittle, whining to him, “It still hurts…”

Gin sweetly brushed her wet bangs, kissing her forehead, "It'll just be a little pinch.” She gave him an approving nod. He made sure she was securely situated on the wall before angling his member and pushing into her, sliding in with ease. Her hips jolted from the pain, the feeling similar to stubbing toe on furniture. He stretched her out more than she could handle, her arms becoming tighter and her wet frame clinging to him.

He paused before he moved, seeing how her grip became deadly but he couldn’t ignore how amazing she felt. Her walls wrapped around him too, her heat surrounding and engulfing his member in complete warmth. The feeling was complete ecstasy and for a moment, he took a deep pleasurable breath.

Kasumi’s ears pricked up to the sound, her body only growing hotter, but maybe it was also due to the hot water falling on them. Her insides began to ache with need and she signaled for him to move, rolling her hips into him. Gin received her message and regained his balance before starting to move at very slow pace. She felt the pleasure burst and spread all over her body, her moans filling the shower and echoing quite nicely.

The fox heard her sweet voice, fueling him to only move faster and hear more. He picked up the pace he had, holding onto her thighs tighter and spreading them apart further. He angled his hips to push deeper into her, burying himself to the hilt and finding his own voice mixing with hers. He slapped into her thighs with every thrust he made, leaving Kasumi moaning loudly and finding anyway to move with him. She wanted more of this feeling despite the pain but it only added to the pleasure.

"Gin~ah~ah," was all she managed to say, occasionally leaning in for a kiss. The fox accepted her lips, purposely nibbling on them when he had the chance. Kasumi loosened her grip, holding onto his shoulder while her hand wrapped into his silver locks, her mouth falling to his neck to kiss often. Gin was lost in the pleasure her heat provided, even surrendering to her sweet kisses that tickled his skin. Her warmth covered all of him with every push, swallowing him deeper and deeper. Her ears pricked up again to the sound of him calling her name and at that very same time, he hit her sweet spot, her voice soaring and outline the bathroom, “Gin!”

She could hear him chuckle, the sound spreading more heat in her. “Well that was loud,” he smirked, “let’s see if ya can do it again.” The fox changed his hold, gripping onto her firm butt cheeks and kneading the wet skin as he slapped her down onto him, the head of his cock hitting that special bundle of nerves. Kasumi preferred no sound come from her mouth, biting into his shoulder in several spots to keep herself quiet. She lost in a matter of seconds, her mouth falling open and releasing every moan that came with his thrusts. She began to bounce on his as well, her release coming faster and faster, until one push sent her over the edge. Her body swam with pleasure, a sweet sensation ghosting over her frame.

The fox rode past her orgasm, his head falling back when his orgasm crept on him next. He slammed her down one final time before he too was sent into complete bliss, his essence coating her insides and making her whimper. He stood there breathless, lungs swallowing the hot air. Kasumi rested her head on his shoulders, her body heaving just as bad. He realized they were still in the hot shower and knew they weren’t going to cool down if they stayed in.

They both managed to find the strength to leave the shower, drying themselves off and settling back into his room. Kasumi took a seat on the bed, mumbling as she put her top back on, "You didn't have to get in the shower, you know.”

"What if ya drowned?” he spoke matter-of-fact, handing her the towel in his hand. Kasumi took it kindly, running it along her orange hair and tail, the extra appendage beginning to fluff again, "I'm starting to think you really think I am an animal."

"Ya acted like one," he smiled, doing the same to his silver hair. Kasumi took offense to his words and threw the towel at him and not surprisingly, he moved out of the way.

"You started it," Kasumi mumbled, arms crossed.

"I know," he smiled back at her, disappearing into the bathroom real quick. The girl took a moment to stand up, shaking her body completely to rid herself of any more water; her tail rattled from tip to base. “Oh yeah,” a voice said, “Only animals do that.” She looked in his direction and saw him leaning against the bathroom doorframe, watching her. She looked away, not finding any comeback. Instead she gave a yawn, her body beginning to feel tired.

Unexpectedly she was swept off her feet, a yelp spilling from her mouth. “Alright, nap time,” Gin said, placing her on the bed, "Don't masters sleep with their pets?" Her eyes grew big and a shade of pink painted her face, “We just did that. I don’t think I can go another round…”

"Not that type of sleep," Gin instantly countered and settled next to her, pulling a sheet up to cover them, "I mean sleep, and just sleep." Kasumi gave him a suspicious look but settled next to him as well and when he kissed her forehead, she purred in delight, finding herself move even closer to him. The fox accepted her presence and before he knew it, he too, was on the road to sleep.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

“Gin,” a stern voice said, “What did I say?”

The fox pleaded his case as best as he could, “It wasn’t me, sir! Blame Kasumi, she started it! I even have marks ta prove it!” He pulled down the right side of his sleeve to show the marks on his shoulders, “See! She bit me!”

“Hey!” Kasumi defended, sitting back on the examination table, “You’re such a liar! You started it!”

The two were retrieved by Lord Aizen himself and not too his shock, her ears disappeared. He honestly had a feeling Gin was going to disobey and do the exact opposite of what he instructed; that wasn’t the point of why he let him watch her.

“In all fairness sir,” Gin spoke, trying to defend his case more, “Ya saw how we were, she practically had her hands all over me!”

“Will you stop blaming me!” Kasumi instantly shouted back. She wasn’t the type of girl who could seduce a person into bed. One glance at her and that much was obvious.

Aizen spared a glance between the two of them but he already knew exactly who the culprit was. His brown eyes shifted to Gin, the fox already feeling the chill down his spine, “Alright Gin, report everything to me.”

****_To be continued in Animal Teaser: Cat…_ ** **


	4. Ulquiorra/Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the situation resolved with Gin, Szayel hands Kasumi another potion to try that he knows for a fact will work…but it backfires. Now Kasumi has a new set of ears and a new caretaker, the loyalist of all the Espadas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: M for lemon (sexual content) and language 
> 
> Disclaimer: Bleach or the Dead or Alive characters DO NOT belong to me
> 
> Author’s Note: Welcome to the third story of the series! I thank the person who gave me the request or idea for this. If y’all enjoyed the last two, I hope y’all like this one! Enjoy the new version of Ulquiorra’s cat tale!!

** Animal Teaser III **

**_*Cat*_ **

“Okay, see, here’s what happened…” the fox began, explaining his version of the story. With every passing word, Kasumi sat in shock and Aizen was in even more disbelief, his face expressions displaying just how much he really found it believable. Kasumi wanted to hide her face when he got to their shared shower scene, but that was really the only thing he somewhat got right.

Szayel, on the other hand, barely paid any attention. He was on the verge to finally getting his concoction right! He paced around the room, mixing potions together left and right; he made a few changes to the ingredients so he was more than positive he got it correct this time!

Grimmjow leaned against a table, finding Gin’s story very fascinating. He was only in the lab to see if Kasumi got a new set of ears and was hoping he could take her back to his room again. As he listened to the fox’s tale, even he could tell how complete and utter horseshit it was. He already had a first-hand experience with the girl, so he definitely knew Kasumi would _ never _ act like that on her own. Still though, shower sex would have been a hot idea; he should have fucked her twice then.

“I’ve got it!” Szayel smiled and held up the green substances, “This is going to work, I’m sure of it!” The scientist was waiting for someone to respond to his achievement, but they were all too wrapped up in Gin’s story to care.

“Aizen honestly, I’m telling ya the truth!” Gin pleaded, about ready to get on his knees and gravel. He knew he was completely lying and the more the tale went on, even he was starting to find it hard to believe. But truthfully, it was a pretty good damn story.

The lord of Hueco Mundo sighed and crossed his arms, “So you’re telling me, that Kasumi jumped on you, took you down on the bed, tied your hands, pulled down your pants, and starting sucking…”

As the man repeated some of the details, Kasumi turned red as a rose, stopping him before he could say anything else, “I-I didn’t do any of that!” Aizen gave her a warm smile, “I know you didn’t. I just wanted Gin to hear it so he could see how ridiculous it sounded.”

The fox just smiled and shrugged his shoulders, “I already know…but ya gotta admit, it’s pretty good.” The panther was the second to agree with him.

Aizen sighed again, these two men the perfect example of how manly urges are a powerful thing. “You’re story is idiotic, but I can agree with one part,” the lord said, “Is that the only way her ears and tail disappear is by sexual intercourse.”

Kasumi instantly blushed, his words blunt but truthfully. She was starting to think maybe that was the cure. After two demonstrations what else could the solution be? The girl twirled her orange hair with a finger, events of both sexual encounters playing through her head. Gin noticed her shy and embarrassed aura, “Ya made Kasumi blush, Lord Aizen.”

“Based on the observations, what other theory is there to accept?" Aizen questioned, “Maybe if you two kept it in your pants and waited, they would have disappeared naturally.”

Grimmjow had no shame admitting he couldn’t control himself and didn’t regret any of it; Kasumi was a great fuck and he was hopping for a second round. Gin admitted she was too hard to resist, he didn’t regret it either.

_ “Oh gosh, please stop!”  _ Kasumi thought, the panther’s predatory gaze turning her redder if that was even possible _ , “Please stop talking. Why did I get mixed up in this situation?” _

Aizen showed a sarcastic smile, “Glad to know you two have no shame, but I brought her back to the lab for further testing.” He moved his brown eyes over to Szayel, who was finally glad his presence was acknowledged. He gathered his clipboard and the new vile he wanted to test and stepped infront of Kasumi, who was neatly and quietly sitting on the examination table yet again.

She honestly didn’t want to be here; she’d rather still be in bed, the covers pulled up over her head. After being woken up by Lord Aizen and told her ears once again disappeared, she rushed to the bathroom for quick approval, her surprising squeak waking up Gin, who was stared down by the Lord intensely. Next thing, they were in Szayel’s lab and through a series of explained events, another experiment was just about to happen.

“Well since your ears are missing…” the pink-haired man began.

“You can blame Gin for that,” Lord Aizen interrupted, throwing him a look. “Hey ya can’t just blame me, ya have ta blame Grimmjow too,” Gin answered. The Sexta was next to throw him a look, “Hey, don’t drag me into this. I’m fucking guilty but he’s mad at you, not me.”

“It’s not my fault!” Gin whined.

“Anyways…” Szayel interrupted, drawing the attention back to him. He looked up at Kasumi, “It could be that sexual intercourse is the solution, it’s hard to decide that though considering sperm is not the same but the chemical makeup of it is possible.”

“English please,” Grimmjow blurted out.

Szayel rolled his yellow eyes, still not believing that such a person was in his same ranks, “Cuming inside you could reverse the effects of my potions.”

Kasumi soaked up all in the information, still blushing from his choice of words, “Or…”

“ _ Or _ it’s also possible that the effects could wear off and they disappear on their own,” he answered, “We really wouldn’t know though, so try this.” He handed her the green substance he produced earlier, “and let's get back to the  _ main point _ of my experiment.”

Kasumi looked at him cautiously, alittle annoyed that she was only seen as nothing more but a guinea pig. Her eyes drifted to the others and just like him, they were all waiting patiently for her. She frowned and after a moment of hesitation, she gulped down the whole thing, letting the liquid slide down her throat. She wiped her mouth and sat there quietly, hoping and praying nothing would happen, but was mistaken when she saw the smirk the Sexta was giving her. She sighed instantly.

“A new pair of ears,” Szayel said sounding very disappointed, “But I thought I....”

The girl sat there, not feeling the difference. She noticed though something white sitting next to her but before she could look down, she looked at Grimmjow, “I heard that.” In return, he only smiled, “I knew you would.” He pointed towards a mirror and almost instantaneously she hopped off the table, seeing for herself. As she looked at her reflection she saw two furry little white ears on top her head and a long white tail that settled by her leg. “Oh my god...” she mumbled, shocked to her new image and reaching up to touch her new ears. Aizen and Gin watched as she examined herself.

“What happened this time, Szayel?” Aizen asked, walking towards him.

“I don’t know,” he answered honestly, “I mixed the right liquids, even changed some of the components...well either way, she’s got new ones.”

“I think our dear girl is a pussy cat,” Gin taunted, “I bet she’s really affectionate.”

“Or bitchy,” Grimmjow spoke, “You know cats have bad attitudes.” “Oh I think we know that,” the fox replied, hinting towards him, “But she looks so adorable, come on kitty, come here.”

Kasumi was in no mood to go near him, backing away even more. Aizen settled a hand on her head to pet tenderly and calm her nerves. She purred from the contact, turning around to face him, “What are we going to do now?”

Aizen was pondering that thought himself. He really wasn’t sure about a supervisor this time. Maybe he could lock her away for a while and wait this thing out, but that sounded very inhumane and he wouldn’t deprive her of freedom like that. She may have ears, but she was still human. He would watch her himself, but he had work…and to be honest, she was a temptation, what was to stop him other than self-control? He needed someone who could  _ resist _ any temptation. Someone with little emotion and who would definitely obey him.

“I can watch her again,” Gin said, “I do have a thing for cats. Promise this time, nothing will happen.”

Aizen instantly shook his head to the offer and pondered more on the thought,  _ “Her ears only disappear after sex, so _ …”  “So,” he continued aloud. He looked down at the girl, “I’ve got the perfect candidate to watch you.”

Kasumi took a deep breath, wondering herself who it could be. Most of the espada here weren’t so sex driven like Grimmjow and neither were the remaining humans, as far as she knew of anyway; so that left a variety of people. Aizen petted her head again to relax her worried expression, “Don’t fret. Here, go and put this on.” She smiled faintly and took the shirt he offered, making her way to the bathroom.

Aizen waited till she left, sending out a request the way he normally did to her new caretaker.

“So I’m curious,” Gin asked, “Who’d ya pick?”

“You called Lord Aizen,” a monotone voice rang. Gin and Grimmjow both stood in shock. Although the choice was understandable, he had to pick the most heartless person in Hueco Mundo.

“Ah, Ulquiorra,” Lord Aizen smiled, “I have a new assignment for you. Kasumi come here please.” At the sound of her name, Kasumi exited the bathroom, stopping when she saw the fourth espada in the room. From what she could hear, Aizen was giving details to him, her new caretaker.

Kasumi used her new agility and ran as fast as a cat, taking a spot behind Grimmjow, clutching onto his jacket. Aizen made a gesture to present her, but was clueless when she wasn’t beside him. He looked around and saw her behind the Sexta, looking a bit scared.

Grimmjow didn’t mind her actions, infact he was pleased and wrapped an arm around her waist, “I think she should stay with me.”

It wasn’t that she didn't like Ulquiorra. Just out of all the espada, he was the hardest to deal with because he was so heartless, emotionless, and loyal. She respected him and the fact that he was so faithful, but he didn’t seem like an animal person too much. At least with him though, she knew nothing would happen and the second theory could be tested. When she thought that, she loosened her grip on Grimmjow, finally realizing she was holding onto him like a needy girl.

Aizen smiled and moved toward them, easily removing her from his side, “We already tried that. And we know you can’t keep yourself under control.” Gin tried to hide is laughter to that comment. Kasumi stood infront of the fourth espada, meeting his green eyes for a second before looking away from his blank stare.

“Like I was saying,” the Lord continued, “As you are aware, Szayel has been conducting some experiments that have gone wrong and we discovered that her set of ears go away when she partakes in a certain activity.” Ulquiorra listened intently like he always did, moving his eyes over to Kasumi again for a moment, who was still staring at the floor. Her ears were flat on her head and her tail at rest. Ulquiorra looked back at his commander, “I see.”

“You’re job,” Aizen began, “is to NOT have sex with her. Will that be a problem?”

For a second Ulquiorra was stunned by his words, thinking exactly what type of experiment his peer was conducting. To hear his assignment would be connected to such activities was bewildering but nonetheless he accepted the assignment, “Yes sir.” Aizen smiled to his devoted espada, patted Kasumi’s head and handed her over.

Gin was about to protest for a minute, holding onto a leash Ulquiorra was going to need. He was stepping closer to her to tie it around her neck. Instantly Kasumi saw it and hurried behind the fourth espada, clutching onto the back of his shirt. Aizen stopped him with a hand up, turning back to Ulquiorra, “It seems she already likes you.” The man looked back at her, not at all caring.

“I leave the task to you Ulquiorra,” Aizen said before addressing Kasumi, “remember to listen to everything he says.” The girl nodded and after the espada took a bow of respect, she trailed behind him quietly.

“Hm, this should be interesting,” Gin commented, not the only person to look forward the outcome of this experiment.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

The trip down the hall was silent with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them. Ulquiorra, in general, was just a quiet person; she wasn’t really sure if she should make some conversation with him or just keep silent. But what exactly would she say? It’s not like they were friends and she never really spent anytime around him. She just knew his job came first and that was the only thing important to him.

“What is it?” he suddenly spoke. Kasumi slightly gasped, surprised he noticed. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it, nothing at all sounding right. When she didn’t respond, he looked at her from the corner of his eyes and repeated, “What is it? Do you need to go the bathroom or something?”

“N-No!” Kasumi instantly answered, “I just…don’t know what to say…”

“There isn’t anything to say,” he replied bluntly, “this is a job, nothing more.”

Kasumi held her tongue for a moment and continued to walk, “We’re going to be spending some time together. The least we can do is get along for the time being.” The fourth espada acknowledged her this time; seeing it was something that was truly bothering her. Why he cared, he didn’t know, but he was willing to work with her in this case, “Fine. What is…?”

Before he could finish speaking, Kasumi clutched onto his back again, rubbing her cheek into his clothes and her tail wrapping its way around his wrist. The action was surprising and  _ too _ affectionate, the espada losing his train of thought for a minute, “What are you doing?” The girl had her white ears standing up, a horrible chill running down her spine. She held on tighter to him, “ It feels like...somebody’s following us.” She looked over her shoulder, carefully inspecting every inch of the hallway. Ulquiorra did the same but only for a second, “It’s nothing.”

Ulquiorra tried to step forward but her attachment to his body prevented him from doing so. The proximity brought an uncomfortable feeling, the outline of her frame so close to his, he was aware of every curve of her feminine form. He cleared his throat, his question more a statement, “Are you going to let go now.”

Kasumi soon realized she was still holding on and quickly let go; blushing madly, “I’m sorry!” However the alarming feeling never went away and to slightly calm herself down and feel safe again, she grabbed his hand with both of hers. Ulquiorra looked down at their connection and back to her. She met his bottle green eyes, “S-sorry. I inherit the characteristics of the animal I become and right now…”

“You’re being a scaredy cat,” he finished for her. With a blush, she nodded to his words, seeing no point to deny them. The man only sighed and continued walking, doing what he could to ignore the warmth that her hand provided. Why he was thinking about, he didn’t know, but to say it frankly…it was nice…

They entered his room shortly after, the espada dropping her hand and fetching things to tend to her. Kasumi walked inside, finding comfort in his simple style room with matching white rug.  It was probably just like the other rooms in this castle, but his brought a sense of ease, probably because he had no clear intention of pushing her down on the bed and fucking her brains out whether she was in the mood or not.

She made herself comfortable since she was going to be here for a while. She plopped down on his soft carpet, curling up into a ball. Her ears fell as she snuggled more into herself for warmth. Maybe staying with Ulquiorra wouldn’t be such a bad thing. They air between them wasn’t so tense anymore and she doubted he would do anything to jeopardize this assignment. What did bother her however was the scene in the hallway. Maybe she was being paranoid, but she could have sworn something was there, her tail practically stood on end. Her ears popped up, when the door to the room opened, the black-haired man returning with two dishes in his hands.

“Here,” he said and set them down. Kasumi crawled near it to peer inside, her nose twitching as she sniffed the plates, “Okay, I may be a cat and all, but I don’t think I want catnip.”

“Does it look like I would own such a thing?” he questioned, a bit of sarcasm in there, “Don’t eat if you don’t want too then.” Ulquiorra then took a seat on his bed, staring at her with a blank expression. Kasumi didn’t have a comeback and instead drank some of the water he brought her. She stretched out and looked around the room as if hoping to find something do. His job wasn’t to entertain her, but the poor girl looked bored at her mind. Why, he cared, he had no idea, but at least if she was occupied she wouldn’t be annoying. The espada already had a plan however and pulled out a red ball of yarn from behind his back, holding it up in plain sight.

Her attention was already attracted and Kasumi crawled over to him, patiently yet really badly wanting the ball of fun. Ulquiorra with an expressionless face, threw the yarn at her and she caught it ,quickly rolling over to her back and playing with it freely. The fourth espada watched her, somewhat fascinated that she took so much joy in such a tiny object. He remembered though she said she inherited the characteristics of the animal she was. With this in mind and based on the things he already knew about cats, he could see this reaction was normal. Seeing that she was occupied, he laid on his bed paying no mind to her, and closed his eyes.

_ “This is some much fun,” _ she smiled. She set the ball down and pounced on it, but it slipped from her hands. She repeated the process over and over again. Another try and the ball slipped from her hands. She followed the red item around the room until she finally captured it, but grew rock solid when a pair of feet stood right infront of her. She looked up to see the blue-haired espada looking down at her with a predatory smile.

“Hey there little pussy,” he said, reaching down and taking the ball from her, “are you having fun?” Kasumi stood on her feet, looking at him with a perplexed expression until all the pieces fell into place mentally, “It was you!” Her tail and ears stood on end, “you were the one who was following us in the hallway.”

“Can’t prove that,” he replied, leaning against the frame.

“Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra said joining them, bothered by his presence, “what are you doing here?” Kasumi stood behind him, shielding herself from the panther, “he was the one who was following us.”

The panther brushed off her words, replying to the one in his ranks, “I came to check on our feline friend here. She didn’t seem to pleased to leave earlier.”

“That doesn’t concern me, she can deal with it,” Ulquiorra said. Kasumi shook her head to his words, but he continued on, “Lord Aizen put her under my care and that is how it is going to stay. Even if you were able to control your animal hormones, I wouldn’t give her to you.”

“I bet you won’t last either,” Grimmjow smirked.

“Such a child-like response,” Ulquiorra said, rolling his eyes, “I’ve got nothing to prove.” And with that he walked back to his bed. Kasumi yelped when she felt her tail being yanked, the panther pulling her close, “Do whatever it takes to make him sleep with you.”

Her eyes grew wide to what he said, snatching her tail back, “Why? The whole point is that we  _ don’t _ sleep together.” Grimmjow wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, making their faces only a few centimeters apart, “You think I care about this experiment? I just want to see him do it. I want to see if he can resist you. You can’t deny it Kasumi. With a body like that, anybody would jump on you.”

Kasumi was still speechless, not sure if there was anything to say. She slightly gasped when he wrapped a hand around her waist, pushing her body to his, his hand reaching down and roughly gripping her underwear covered bottom, “Or you can come back to my room.”

“I grow very tired of being in the presence of filth,” Ulquiorra cut in. He pulled her away from him, standing in between and staring at the Sexta. The espada kept his anger under control and showed Kasumi his usual devious smirk before leaving.

The pair settled back into his room as they once were as if Grimmjow wasn’t there at all. She tried to distract herself with the ball of yarn again, but the Sexta’s appearance made her considerably uneasy. She shook her head, trying to be rid of this feeling. She knew well enough that Ulquiorra wasn’t the kind of person to give in like that. Either way, she wasn’t going to attempt to do anything. The point was to prove the fact that her ears could also disappear if she wasn’t handled in such ways. She turned her attention back over the ball on the floor, but even the idea didn’t sound too pleasing it wasn’t enough to satisfy her.

Kasumi looked over to Ulquiorra and decided to take a chance, making her way to him; his hand hung over the edge almost reaching the floor. Her animal personality took over then, rubbing her cheek against the limb, seeking attention and comfort. Ulquiorra heard her little purrs and looked down at her, a little shocked to see such a site. When she felt his eyes on her, she stopped, “Sorry, I guess cats want affection.”

The espada wasn’t at all touched by her cuteness or bothered by her action. Why, he didn’t know and why he wanted her close, he had no explanation for that either. He looked away but patted the seat on the bed next to him. It took her by surprise, but it shocked him even more when she jumped up, landing on him instead of the bed.

“Sorry!” she squeaked, “I guess I can’t help it.” Her presence though didn’t at all faze him and to see her so apologetic and bashful brought a smile to his lips, it was small but it was still a smile. It was weird but Kasumi saw it too and it made her smile. To be honest it was strange to Ulquiorra as well, he felt the need to pet her and he couldn’t resist. Kasumi noticed his hesitation, but was happy when his hand rested on her head. She purred in delight and rocked her hips, scooting closer to him. He ruffled her ears and her body stretched up, making her back curve. She rested her head under his chin and let her tail dance behind her.

“That felt nice,” she said sleepily, and then sat up, “can you do it again?” When she realized what she said, she blushed, “Sorry! I know. I’m asking for too much.” Ulquiorra stared at her and reacted without thinking when she tried to move, catching her arm. Kasumi looked back at him and sat still, gazing back into his jade eyes. The moment created a sudden spark and slowly but just like magnets, they drew closer.

He petted the skin under her chin, purring rumbling in her throat. When her eyes fell on his again, her mind went blank, her esophagus getting parched. The sudden urge to kiss him grew and it wasn’t some unwilling force, she actually wanted too, but she knew she couldn’t. Truth be told there wasn’t really anything from stopping her and it’s not like there was a reason for  _ not _ kissing him…she just knew it was wrong.

Ulquiorra could see her struggle because he was going through the same. It wasn’t his assignment to touch or have any relations with her but he _ wanted _ to kiss her. Why, he had absolutely no clue or maybe because she was irresistible and he knew it too, but since he could tell she wanted the same thing, he was going to decide for the both of them. He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers without debating the thought any further. Kasumi was stunned, her ears and tail standing on end.

Once the thought completely registered, she relaxed, her hands finding his shoulders and melting into his kiss. His lips were soft against hers as they continued to mold together. It was shocking that he kissed her, but she was glad he did; it settled her debate over it. When she pulled away, there was an awkward silence. She wanted to say something, but the words were caught her throat.

Then that same smile appeared on his face as it did before and he petted the top of her head, “Good girl.” Another shiver passed down her spine and as a response she licked her master’s nose as a sign of affection. Ulquiorra gave her a shocked stare and in response she giggled, “Sorry.” Her action didn’t displease him and to astonish her again, his hand rested on the back of her head, his lips were on hers once more. And she just loved the feeling.

His hand swept down her back and rested on the back of her thigh, moving her up so her legs were straddling his hips more. She could feel her temperature rising, her hands resting on his white shirt and slowly pulling apart. Ulquiorra didn’t stop her. He let her swiftly slide it down his shoulders, his hands becoming free to wrap around her neck as his tongue slipped past her lips and into her warm mouth. Kasumi moaned alittle, loving how his appendage roamed everywhere.

Her hands danced over the bare skin on his chest, sliding down to his abs and playing each muscle like a piano. She was disappointed when his mouth pulled away but whimpered lightly when he began a trail of kisses along her neck. The ticklish sensation made her hips slightly move, grinding their clothed sensitive regions together. Her hands caressed his upper back, encouraging him more and more. Ulquiorra nibbled over the one spot to really make her vocal, attaching himself to it and sucking. She shifted her neck, her light moans ringing in his ears. After he left a visible red mark, he switched to the other side, easily locating her ticklish spot and torturing her more. Kasumi tried to return his caress, her mouth falling on his white skin and placing kiss after kiss down.

Ulquiorra, himself, let a moan escape his lips as she continued to kiss his flesh. Her shirt was the next to come off, the fabric falling to the floor without a care. His hands caressed up her slender body, the skin-on-skin contact, heating them both. She pressed her outline to his, inviting his hands openly as they unhooked her bra and slipped the cloth off. At first the exposure made her blush. It was no different from when she was exposed to Gin & Grimmjow, but with Ulquiorra it felt  _ different _ . His eyes only admired as she did the rest, taking off her underwear next just to get it out the way. Ulquiorra noticed her sudden stiffness and he knew what she was thinking. He, too, found it odd that they were in this position. But he wasn’t going to stop, they just couldn’t stop now. He petted her head, showing some affection. In response, she smiled and didn’t feel so tense anymore.

Ulquiorra accepted her body without any further hesitation. A finger traced down her collarbone, resting for a moment before pressing his lips to her chest repeatedly, until he touched a hard nipple. She shuddered to the sensation, her mouth falling open and her arms cradling his head. One hand twirled her nipple in between his fingers; while his mouth covered the other and flicked his tongue along it.

Kasumi titled her head back more. The feeling was familiar, but it was new to her at the same time, maybe because Ulquiorra seemed like an expert. She held him close and continued to moan, letting him know that she wanted more. Her hips were starting to squirm, scooting higher on him until she was sitting on his lower abs.

Her tail swirled behind her in delight, occasionally touching her back. The caress made her think about controlling her extra appendage in a productive and interesting way. When she realized she did have control, she sent a command to her tail and it disappeared into the espada’s pants; it was her turn to make him feel good. She pressed her palm to his chest and pushed him back on the headboard, her tongue darting for his neck. Ulquiorra was stunned to the sudden change but the sensation riding his spine made him think otherwise, his hands spreading along her bare back.

She managed to get his pants down by his knees and Kasumi sent another command, her tail wrapping around his cock like a snake, swirling around tightly until it looked like a pink and white candy cane. Ulquiorra swallowed a deep breath, caught off guard by this feeling of pleasure. It made her chuckle in his ear and to please him, she continued to drag her tongue along his neck in long lasting licks.

Sliding up and down at a slow pace, she worked Ulquiorra like a magic lamp, her tail occasionally tickling his tip. His moans were ringing in her ear and that only encouraged her to work him more, her strokes becoming hard and agonizingly sluggish. She kissed along his chest, her tail now tightening its grip around the base while the rest swept up and down, satisfying him till his moans became louder. They started to rock as she continued her pace, gradually becoming faster causing delicious friction for the both of them that shot sparks through their frames. Ulquiorra had to stop her hips, the pleasure about ready to make him spill and to be completely honest, he didn’t want it to end just yet. 

The lustful look in his green eyes made her heat up, her body screaming for him to have her without any more delay. Kasumi moved so he could lie down completely on the bed, her damp entrance settling down on his member and rubbing down. The espada moved, watching her sensational movements to get him wet. It was lewd of her, but it made her hot and burn on the inside.

Not breaking eye contact with him, she set his length upright and lowered herself down, a moan slipping from her mouth. He slid in with ease, her hips wiggling down till every inch of him was inside her, filling her up. Kasumi wasn’t sure if it was his size or length, but either way, he seemed like the perfect fit.

Her body got used to his size and to show she still had control, she moved her hips. She leaned back on her hands and began to bring them up, adjusting to this position before starting a pace and bringing them down. Ulquiorra would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the view of her. She was soaking in the pleasure with every thrust, her face twisted and mouth open. The feel of her walls squeezing him, brought pleasure that he never experienced before and he wanted more.

His hands rested on her hips. He let her stay in control; it was just a sign to her that her pace was torture. Kasumi read his little plead and brought herself up, taking hold of the headboard behind his head. She bounced faster on him, her pace pushing him in deep and savoring the moment but only for a mere second. Ulquiorra moaned and groaned from her wet heat, the feeling of her walls stroking him and rocking his body. His hands tightened but he still let her dominate, her hips more of an anchor for himself.

Kasumi moaned his name, the tip of his cock reaching deep inside and purposely stroking her special bundle of nerves. It was endless torment and she couldn’t bare it, the pit of her stomach beginning to tingle. Ulquiorra himself couldn’t bare the pleasure, his release close to the edge. He threw his hips up, a wave of electricity running through her whole body, “Ulquiorra!”

He realized he hit just the right spot and the control fell to his hands, making her hips ride him harder and faster at his command. Kasumi could barely think and cared little, the knock of his hips, sending her voice over and her sweet release just a few pumps away. He touched so deep, the tip hitting her spot over and over again. With every thrust, her walls grew tighter, engulfing him in such heat. His member swelled to the embrace, his release coming too.

The slapping of skin as well as the moans reverberated throughout the room. Kasumi brought her head down and locked her lips with his, tongues swirling around one another. Their moans were still heard, the sound echoing in his mouth, a yelp escaping from her own. The constant pounding force and pressure made her see stars before her orange eyes; Ulquiorra seeing the same from the insane pleasure they were sharing.

Kasumi let out one final scream as she felt him empty into her. Her chest heaved up and down, her throat swallowing the cool air. Exhausted from the vigorous activity, Kasumi fell on him, his heartbeat as fast and loud as a drum, trying to catch his breath too. The pleasurable feeling ghosted through her frame, her stomach still feeling a tiny quiver. She was trying to find the words to form a sentence, her mind and body still blown from his performance, “Wow...”

Ulquiorra didn’t have much to say. He failed in his assignment to not have sex with the girl, but that thought was not too disappointing him. He didn’t regret a thing and although Lord Aizen was going to scold him for his poor performance, he was able to face it.

Still not saying a word, he didn’t mind her body on his and pulled a blanket over their still recovering bodies. Kasumi sighed into his warmth, her hand reaching up to trace the black number printed largely on his pectoral, “You know we’re going to have to tell them what happened, right?”

He reached down to pet her head, his hand slipping along her white ears, “I know, but your missing ears will speak for themselves.”

She chuckled and nodded, remembering that those should be disappearing soon. A few minutes passed by before she spoke again, “The others didn’t think you would do it.”

He knew what she was referring but he didn’t let it bother him. Instead he exhaled and closed his eyes, his arm wrapping around her back, “I know.” She snuggled into his hold, rubbing her cheek on his bare chest, finding a spot to get comfortable and closing her eyes as well, “I wonder what they will think.”

**_To be continued in Animal Teaser: Dog..._ **


	5. Starrk/Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szayel’s over confidence in his experiment has once again led to his downfall. He conducted a sideline experiment and, yet again, Kasumi has turned into another animal. Luckily the first espada shows up and agrees to watch her, but Szayel gives Kasumi the hard task of making Starrk sleep with her too... which turns out to be a lot easier than she thought?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach or the Dead or Alive character DOES NOT belong to me
> 
> Author’s Note: imnotinsane13 gave me this story idea and again, I just wanna say thank you for the request. OMGee, ya’ll, I edited this story so much and practically changed the whole outline yet again because honestly I just wasn’t satisfied with my first major revision. But Starrk is one of my favorites and his animal teaser should be just as great as the others. So deeply sorry I messed with it again, but I’m much more proud of this version and I hope ya’ll feel the same way.
> 
> Okay so with that, this story is for you imnotinsane13 and others. I hope you guys enjoy the VERY new and improved fourth story in this series!!

**Animal Teaser (Middle)**

_***Wolf*** _

Szayel held his hands up in defense, trying to shield himself from Kasumi’s utter rage. For once in his life, he was actually bemoaning an experiment. And it wasn’t because he messed up again, no, it was because his test subject was about to murder and bury him in a place no one would ever discover. He never imagined he would see the girl so upset, but now that he had seen her infuriated side, he was starting to regret it.

Kasumi gave him a death glare as she stood infront of him, the horrible urge to tear him apart taking over. It must have been her new animal form because she never felt this homicidal before. “Wanna tell me, WHAT THE HELL YOU WERE THINKING?” she spat, a low growl coming from her throat.

“I was thinking…” Szayel answered putting his hands down, “that I finally got it right. And will you keep your voice down. I don’t wanna draw attention. Lord Aizen has no idea I even did this.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but another threatening growl came out. When she realized what she had done, she squeaked in shock, surprised at herself. She was beyond upset that  _ once again _ he failed miserably and also kidnapped her from Ulquiorra’s room, but now she was starting to act like her animal and that was not okay.

She turned away from him and stood in the mirror, admiring her new features. They were a mixture of gray shades with a matching tail. She reached up to pet the soft appendage, a sigh escaping her lips and tranquility taking over. She was getting tired of his failure, but it’s not that she hated the extra features, he just didn’t deserve the title “scientist” if all he did was fail…

“Seems you’re a wolf,” he commented, scanning through the list of ingredients he used recently on his computer.

“That explains my temper,” she mumbled, returning to her seat on the examination table.  

“I didn’t think your other ears would have been gone,” Szayel spoke, “I was actually hoping that you still had them.”

“Yeah, I thought I would too,” she answered truthfully with a sigh. She didn’t think she’d end up in bed with fourth espada either, but she enjoyed their time together. She’d rather be there then in here, stuck in this horrible lab and used as a guinea pig. But oh well, the damage was already done. All that was left now was to come up with some sort of plan, “So, what do we do?”

“We keep it a secret,” he told her, “Nobody has to know about this. I’ll handle it.”

Kasumi quirked an eyebrow at him, totally saying that his plan was stupid with just her face expression. “So  _ you _ plan on making my ears disappear?” she asked, wondering if the pink-haired man had the guts to be responsible for his own experiment this time, “If you say no, then the whole plan is ruined. You can’t just hide me away either, eventually someone will see me.”

Szayel gave her a befuddled look but realized it too. Kasumi sat there with her arms crossed waiting patiently for him to come up with a solution, but even she knew he wouldn’t. The scientist looked over at her, her intense orange gaze pressuring him to think of a good strategy. If she had just kept her legs closed they wouldn’t be in this dilemma in the first place. On the other hand if he didn’t pull her from Ulquiorra’s room and give her another potion, they wouldn’t be in this predicament either…

“Oh, go get dressed, I know you don’t have a plan either!” he finally said, holding out a big t-shirt for her to take. She chuckled lightly to his frustration before grabbing it and disappearing into the bathroom. They had a few hours before Aizen would call them to the lab, so he at least had some time to come up with something decent.

He paced, hoping the action would aid his thinking process,  _ “I’m not watching her; I don’t have the extra time. I could have Grimmjow watch her again? No, he would make her scream for the whole fortress to hear. Gin? Noooooo, he would be the first to brag to Lord Aizen about how I messed up and play innocent later. I could give her back to Ulquiorra but he already slept with her, I doubt he’d make that same mistake again and disobey an order.” _

Despite his already bad suggestions, the scientist was out of ideas.  _ “If only there was someone....” _

“Hey Szayel,” a monotone voice called while the door opened; the number one espada, Coyote Starrk stood in the doorway. Seeing the primero in the entrance made the scientist have a thought. Starrk may have been the idlest espada among them, but with a little conviction, that fiery little wolf would be in his care.

“Starrk, what a pleasant surprise,” Szayel smiled, walking towards him and peculiarly threw his arm around his subordinate, like they were friends, “What can I do for you?”

The primero was a little taken back by his friendly gesture but ignored it, “Lord Aizen wants to know if you’ve found an answer to your latest experiment.” He honestly didn’t want to be here. He could really care less about what another espada was up too and would rather be in his room; this was cutting into his naptime. Lord Aizen just happened to send him because he was in range and there was no one else. He purposely volunteered Lilynette to run the errand, but Aizen was persistent and he really didn’t have the means to refuse.

So here he was, patience running on a thin line. It didn’t take much to piss him off, but mess with his sleep and that was a  _ whole _ different story.

“Oh that,” the eighth answered, pretending to be a bit clueless, “Tell him that I’m still working on it.” Starrk quirked an eyebrow at the mad scientist but rolled his eyes; he really didn’t care. He got an answer and now all he needed to do was report back and then he was done. The man was about to turn and leave, but was dragged back by the sound of Szayel’s voice. “Say Starrk,” he said, slowly bringing him away from the entrance, “I need you to do me a small favor.”

The espada yawned, hands going to his pockets, “and why should I help you?” Szayel pondered that thought. He was right. It’s not like they were friends because they were in the same ranks. Infact, Starrk had every right to tell him “no” but at the moment such an answer was not an answer at all.

He quickly came up with a response, “If you do this for me, I’ll do every assignment asked of you. You don’t have to do anything, just give it all to me. So, what do you say?” Szayel hated the idea of piling on more work for himself, but for the sake of this experiment (and for saving his own ass) such a sacrifice must be made.

The primero seemed to be listening now. Any assignment asked of him, easily brushed off to someone else? Now that he can deal with, “What is it?”

The eighth espada smiled, glad his plan captured his target. At the sound of his whistle, Kasumi emerged from the bathroom. She was ready to snap and give him an earful, her wolf instincts taking over, “I get enough of that from Gin…” When she felt another presence in the room, she nearly had a heart attack, taking a defensive position, “Starrk!” She knew this espada wouldn’t really do anything since he preferred to not lift a finger, but still out of them all, he appeared the most deadly; it was always the calm ones that were scary. “What’s  _ he _ doing here?” she asked, pointing a finger at the primero.

“Well that’s not rude,” said man spoke, scratching the back of his head. He had to admit though, her appearance did take him by disbelief. He was positive she was human, so…where did the ears come from? The dots slowly connected in his head, his blue-grayish eyes going to his comrade, “This is your latest experiment? Dressing up, Kasumi?”

The pink-haired male frowned, calling the girl close, “It’s not ‘dress up’.” He grabbed her ears and purposely pulled to prove a point, “One-hundred percent real.” Kasumi whined like a dog stuck in a trapper, growling at him when he finally let go, “You didn’t have to do that!”

A small chuckle escaped his lips. Starrk couldn’t help but be amused to her little aggressive attitude, this slight dispute causing his own animal hormones to flare for a brief moment. It was honestly unexpected but one look at her and she was… _ appealing, _ sexier than before. Was it because she was of the same species now? A suitable partner? He shoved his hands deeper into his pockets and kept his thoughts at bay.

Once the scientist stopped arguing with her, he turned his attention back to the higher up, pushing up his glasses, “You’re going to be her new care-taker.”

“WHAT?” they both said in unison.

Szayel lowered his yellow eyes to Kasumi, the girl knowing full well why such a decision was made. “Oh hush,” he said to her, gesturing with his hands. His next words were directed at Starrk, “You agreed to watch her.” Kasumi attempted to say something, but shut her mouth, her mixed colored ears falling on top her head. It wasn’t that she had anything against Starrk, she just didn’t want to go through this process again.

Szayel began to explain everything to the wolf espada, emphasizing to him that keeping her out of anybody’s site,  _ especially Aizen’s, _ was peril. And since nobody went near his room or his presence when he was sleeping, the task shouldn’t be too difficult.

The girl stood there and listened, ready to bit him in the ass,  _ literally _ . Just what was he thinking? She woke from her thoughts when the pink-haired man shoved her, “Do you understand Kasumi?” She rolled her carroty eyes, “Listen to Starrk and do everything he says.” Szayel didn’t like her attitude, even if she was a wolf, such behavior was extremely rude; maybe the next potion he made would keep her mouth shut… 

He shook his head to the thought, not wanting to get into anymore trouble than he was already in and pushed her to Starrk, pressing her body closely to his.

Kasumi’s heart began to jump from the action, her eyes looking up into his blue-gray ones and for the first time she noticed how  _ tremendously  _ attractive he was. With his shoulder length, messy brown hair and faded facial hair, he was more than handsome... She could feel her cheeks grow crimson, temperature spiking, and this unknowing urge to just  _ be near him _ . She moved away, keeping her head down to not show it. Starrk was glad she moved. Her hormones were taunting his, his animalistic nature vividly playing out scenarios in his head; this  _ urge _ was becoming stronger with every passing second. Was it because of the time of year? 

“I think she likes you,” Szayel said aloud, smiling and trying to embarrass her more, “Remember what I said Starrk.”

He averted his eyes, shrugging in irritation; he was ready to leave, “Yeah, I got it.” He had enough and without another word, he headed for the door.

Kasumi watched her new caretaker as he left, her eyes outlining his frame, a deep analyzation taking place in her mind. She didn’t really know much about the number one espada except for the fact that he was indolent and only acted for reason. He was a decent guy, so she guessed, but would he be willing to do such a task? “I don’t know if this is going to work,” she said a loud.  

Szayel was doing a deep analysis of the male as well, his brain already coming up with a realization. Starrk was acting alittle strange around Kasumi and already the scientist knew why. It was “mating season” for arrancars. And with Starrk being the one creature whose spirit energy could destroy anyone in proximity, his “sexual drive” probably hadn’t been satisfied in  _ forever. _ And now there was a girl who was a potential candidate. 

A smile curved on his lips then; this was going to be  _ so  _ easy.

Kasumi noticed his change of attitude, eyebrows drawing together to show her confusion, “Szayel? Were you even listening to me? I said…”

“I know what you said,” he replied, waving his hand, “This is going to work and that’s all.” His answer sounded so definite, so sure, but to Kasumi it sounded illogical. She crossed her arms, “How can you be so sure?”

“Just trust me, it’ll all work out,” he smirked, returning his attention back to his computer.

The girl was even more perplexed than before, his reasoning making no sense what so ever and his confident tone only drawing suspicion. But before she could come up with a response, another voice called for her attention, “LET’S GO KASUMI!” Said girl was shocked to hear that level of his voice and like a puppy in trouble, she put her tail between her legs and headed for the door.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

Kasumi grabbed another pillow and arranged it accordingly, trying to figure out if there was an image forming, so far... it looked like a big heap of cushions.

Once she and Starrk got to his room, they parted ways; it seemed like he honestly couldn’t wait to get away from her? His room was fairly large, she could probably vanish and he wouldn’t notice. The wolf found a comfortable spot on the floor next to his biggest mountain of stacked pillows and in less than a few minutes, he was breathing softly. All she did was curl on one of his largest cushions and lay there quietly with closed eyes; it was like she was sleeping on a cloud. However that entertainment only lasted for so long, so she found herself using his millions of pillows to suppress her boredom.  

She used that time to think as well, still trying to make sense of that gibberish that scientist gave her. It made about as much sense as a rattlesnake in a pickle barrel. And what was up with Starrk? He acted as if she was some deadly disease that he had to run from. Yet when they were walking, he turned his head slightly to gaze back at her, his bored eyes showing a hidden desire.

Just the thought of his devouring eyes made a shiver run down her spine, all the way to the tip of her tail. That urge to be near him surfaced again but it was stronger, wanting and needing more, something much more. The idea of sleeping with him made her blush even more like schoolgirl with a crush. He was so handsome, so tall, his body built and in perfect shape. Just the image of him being naked on top of her, making her scream and cry out from their sex…

Kasumi shivered with horrible anticipation from the vivid thought, her blush even brighter than before. Where was this blind attraction coming from? Was it because of her wolf side? She gazed over at the male, the simple gesture causing her body to flare. Her instincts recognized him as an alpha, someone worthy of mating with. She shook her head, yeah, that had to be the reason because all these terms and information was very new to her.

In his current position, however, he wouldn’t be a man of action; any sign of him moving didn’t seem likely. In fact he told her three simple rules, the moment they stepped inside his room, “One: don’t go outside, if you do and get caught, don’t think I’m going to go save you, cause I won’t. Second: If you hear someone come in, you better hide. And third, the most important...don’t bother me.” After he established those rules, he went to rest. 

With little intention to violate any of his simple laws, that left her with much needed “thinking” time and also time to become bored. So to cure that boredom further, a thought bursted in her head, her hands grabbing for every pillow in her vicinity; a fort could kill anybody’s boredom! She had a nice wall going and went to fetch another, already thinking of all fun ways she was going to play in her mini house.

Her caretaker didn’t pay much attention to her rummaging around, but a different sound caught his attention and quickly he sat up. He listened very carefully, the sound of footsteps echoing in his ear. He followed the wall, predicting how close they were before realizing they were headed for his door. Using quick thinking, he picked up a pillow and with enough strength, threw it at Kasumi, knocking her into the stack and the fort tumbling down over her. “Hey!” she whined, ready to get up and start a fight.

“Starrk, I was starting to get a little anxious,” the silky voice said, “You aren’t mad at me are you?” Kasumi instantly recognized the new voice in the room and shut her mouth tight, hoping she wasn’t noticed. “No Lord Aizen,” he replied, face expression nonchalant as ever. 

“You didn’t report back to me,” the man replied, still holding onto the doorknob. Starrk cursed mentally in his head, putting his face into his palm. He was too caught up with Szayel and his crap that he forgot to report to the one man he actually worked for.

He brushed back his brown hair before answering, “Szayel said that he is still looking for a cure and that was all.”

Aizen was alittle skeptical, trusting his gut more than anything but didn’t say a word, “Very well.” He looked toward the stack of cushions, chuckling softly, “Lilynette is playing again, I see.”

“What?” the primero questioned rubbing his eyes, before understanding what he asked, “uh yeah, she’s doing her own thing.” Aizen laughed to her child-like behavior and turned to leave, shutting the door, “Rest well my primero.”

The wolf let out a sigh right as the door closed, falling back on his pillows; he was thankful they dodged that bullet. Kasumi found her way to the surface, throwing cushions to clear the path, “Why don’t you warn somebody next time?” “If I had, then it would’ve been too late,” Starrk answered matter-of-factly. Kasumi hated the truth in what he said but accepted his instant reaction.

She moved from the pile and began crawling around the room again, her boredom returning like a pestering insect! She was so damn bored! The idea of throwing a pillow at Starrk rose in her mind and just as she was about to grab one, she stopped herself. She had no idea what the consequences would be if she disturbed him. Then again, being any more close to him, her heart risked the possibility of exploding or her body combusting into flames!

This was getting ridiculous! The wolf in her felt irritated, her instincts mauling her nerves and trying to tell her that she  _ needed  _ to be with this man; the sound of even a howl echoed in her mind. Maybe she should ask Starrk? This urge was becoming painful and she wasn’t sure if it was actual pain or just an unsatisfied sexual appetite. Besides, he was the  _ real _ wolf, he had to know something.

She crawled over to him (every step causing her raging hormones to multiply) and started to tap random parts of his legs, calling his name, “Hey Starrk?” 

The male didn’t move, not even producing a sound to acknowledge her.

She tried again, moving to his calves, “Starrk?”

Still no reaction.

“Starrk? Hey?”

Still no reaction.

At this point she was starting to get aggravated. She knew he could hear her, he was choosing to ignore her in hopes she’d go away, but that clearly wasn’t going happen. Doing her very best to not let her anger take over and bite him in the leg, she placed her palms on his lower abdomen and pushed repeatedly, whining like a child, “Ssssttttaaaarrrkkkk!!!”

“Will you leave me alone?” he stated, still motionless as before.

That caused a reaction this time, but surprisingly, he didn’t explode as bad as most people would have. Probably because his partner was Lilynette; that girl undoubtedly annoyed him in more ways than one with her sassy little attitude. It still didn’t grab his attention though and in seconds he was back in his peacefully slumber as if never disturbed. Kasumi was ready to give up, however the smell of him was strong and overbearing...yet pleasant.

She took a deep breath of his scent, mind becoming fuzzy and clouded. Whatever logical thinking she had left in her mind just abruptly disappeared; he was all the reason she needed. Her wolf instincts took over and to appease her starving animal, she didn’t fight, she simply gave in. She submerged her whole being in his scent by laying ontop of him, head resting on his chest just below his hollow hole. 

It was Starrk who felt his heart stopped, mind going blank as his urge hit him hard, harder than any boxer could hit a sand bag. Her very presence was overwhelming and inviting, tempting him to practically pounce on her as they were walking to his room. Her scent was seducing him, causing his own instincts to run wild and rampant; he hadn’t felt such a feeling in a  _ long _ time. That’s why he separated them, keeping as much distance as possible. The urge to mate was intensely strong, easily taking over the consciousness and causing a person to act purely on instinct. 

Kasumi had no idea what that felt like, so for her sake, he was trying to keep his control. Just hearing her voice was enough to cause his body to shake, his wolf howling with profound joy that he found a suitable mate. But now she was near him, inhaling him, on him, pressed so close that even in her big t-shirt he could feel all her curves.

This was dangerous,  _ horribly dangerous,  _ but good, so  _ incredibly _ good. His self-control was running on a very thin line and if he didn’t do something quick, she was about to be on the receiving end of what truly a mating season could bring. 

“Kasumi,” he breathed slowly, “You need...to move.”

His voice, his very rugged voice sent shivers to her core, her wolf purring in delight. Thoughtlessly she made the action and Starrk stiffened, the simple sound shooting straight to his hardening erection. He gulped down his nerves and tried again, “I’m telling you...you need to move...I can’t promise...what’s going to happen next…”

“ _ I don’t care~ _ ” she responded instantly, rubbing down on him, tail swaying back and forth.

That was all his wolf needed to hear to break whatever restraint he had left. In a matter of seconds, he turned them over, her small body pinned underneath his much larger one. His blue-gray eyes lowered perilously, a grave and dark expression on his face. Kasumi was the least bit terrified, attracted more than anything to the look her alpha was giving. 

His senses were overtaken by her aroma, her _wolf_ aroma; she smelled amazing. Without thinking, he leaned down, nose dipping into the curve of her neck and inhaling deeply; it was enough to make his whole body tingle. The gesture caused the same ripple to swim through Kasumi, her eyes closing to indulge herself more in his presence. The wolf in her approved of him, loving his atmosphere and confirming yet again that he was the perfect partner.  

Unexpectedly he dragged his tongue across her skin and in that moment, hormones with lust and all clashed together. She groaned with desire, hips rubbing his.  _ Okay,  _ this had to be her wolf because as reluctant as she was with the others, she was willing (more so than ever) to sleep with him. And from the look of things, Starrk was on the same page. 

“Uh Starrk?” she called out cautiously, her body stationary yet her legs unintentionally draped on top of his thighs. She wasn’t going to stop their session, she just wanted some sort of answer her human side could comprehend.

The wolf pulled up a little to look into her face, eyes going wide when he realized how out-of-character he was behaving, “Aw man, wait, it’s been awhile and...let me explain…” She shook her head in response, “You don’t have too.” Already her heart was thumping again. Was his voice always so deep and mesmerizing like that? Just hearing it turned her insides into putty. 

With an intense gaze, they were able to communicate very clearly what was happening, both their bodies pulsing with desire and able to recognize what the other one needed. Kasumi nodded her head, slowly when she was sure she made light of the situation, “So, what do we do?” It was hard to focus, her orange eyes drawn to his lips.

Starrk licked them before answering, “Give into our instincts? Let it take its course. At this point, I don’t think we have much of a choice.” His words referred to the position their hips were in, his length already visible through his bottoms and her entrance already damp and soaking her underwear; they were very well acquainted. 

She didn’t think turning back was an option at this point either, “Just let it run and what? Exhausted it out?”  

“Basically,” he replied, leaning down alittle closer like a magnet drawn to its opposite, “Are we in agreement?” The wolf girl hurriedly gave an answer, disliking anymore distance between them and mashing their mouths together. Starrk favored her action, kissing her back with matching velocity, hands wrapping across her upper back and in her hair to hold her to him.  It was hard and sloppy, animalistic even. Gasps outlined the room mixed with moans and the smacking of lips. Starrk took it a step further, slowly biting her bottom lip as they pulled away. Their eyes meet and each one was masked with a layer of lust.

In a matter of seconds, he pushed her back down to the ground and without saying anything else, had his lips back over hers, grabbing her chin and forcing it up to his benefit. His mouth molded over hers in a hard kiss, his tongue finding its way inside swiftly as tiny sounds of pleasure escaped hers, satisfied with this style. 

He kissed her till his urge to dominant overtook him. He sat up unexpectedly and reached for the nearest pillow, taking off the case. He ripped it up and grabbed a nice lengthy piece before compulsorily grabbing her wrists, pinning them together, and wrapping it around tight.

“Starrk?” she questioned with alittle anxiety, but her wolf side seeming very pleased.

He heard the uncertainty in her voice but it concerned him little, his wolf pleased with her submission. He leaned back over her, eyes predatory, “This may be new to you: the whole ‘wolf mating’ thing but it’s not that different than ordinary sex...just more intense and animalistic. And this? this is how I want to do it. It’s normally the beta’s job to just lay there and take it, but it's a pleasurable experience from them too.”  

Starrk placed her hands above her head, leaning down closer, an index finger caressing her cheek before continuing, “Your body is now my playground, but I promise it’ll be just as good.” Kasumi just nodded, his words causing a pleasure of there own but not really caring what they declared; she just wanted him already.

And Starrk planned on indulging her. His mouth claimed hers again, body shifting so he could create a friction that would tease her frame. The wolf slithered his tongue through her parted lips, exploring as he pleased. In a few seconds he had her tongue dancing with his, making a moan emerge from her throat. Kasumi lost herself in their tongue twister game, her body sliding along his and scrunching up her clothes. Her clothed womanhood was rubbing effortlessly against his covered length, sudden sparks of pleasure lapping every inch of her skin.

This drew his attention, his mouth getting in a few extra kisses in before pulling away, a string of saliva keeping them connected. Just the sight of her with flushed cheeks, slight heaving breathing, and parted lips was enough to send a vibration to his already straining cock.

He moved down, gliding his lips delicately over to her neck, leaving pecks one after another till he found that one fragile spot. A new set of moans rang from Kasumi as she enjoyed the attention he was giving; dragging his tongue over and over; it was delicious torture. Her body started to wiggle and squirm, the ticklish sensations riding her frame like a wave. When she realized she was moaning, she bit her bottom lip, hushing them. Somewhere along the line she remembered her presence here was a secret, so it was better to not draw attention to this room. 

Starrk, however, wasn’t too pleased with this. He wanted his beta to scream, to moan out with that satisfaction of knowing her body was starting to drown in his pleasure. To purposely defeat her idea, he kissed the darkening, wet spot and without warning sank his teeth in. Kasumi’s body jolted up, back arching off the floor, and a yell outlining the room; the wolf in her howled. Such pleasure shook her to the core, vibrations swimming through her veins and more. She was left panting, mind alittle fuzzy, “What...what was that?”

The espada grinned, lapping up the blood before it got on the white floor, “It’s an animal thing, we tend to mark our mates and for them, it’s the best feeling there is. Well for us too because we’ve claimed what’s ours and you are mine, Kasumi.” She listened with closed eyes and oddly enough that sounded so right. 

He continued his journey down, taking her shirt and pulling it off to rest at her caged wrists. He unclipped the front of her white bra and her breasts sprang free, a blush painting her face due to the cold air that touched her chest and made her shiver. He took one into his big hand, cupping the weight and kneading the skin; they felt soft and plump. He liked this little factor, thinking her body was made for him, and confirming yet again that she was his ideal mate. 

Kasumi noticed his moment of admiration and to prompt him, she pleaded he’d touch her. Starrk responded by taking one her nipples into his hot mouth, sucking instantly. Kasumi fell back on the floor, a whole new set of noises leaving her mouth. He drew his tongue around her sensitive nipple before sucking it deep into his mouth, his other hand occupied with pinching with other. He watched as her head rolled to the side, her body squirming and pushing up into his, creating a hot friction that amplified the pleasure for both of them. He suddenly bit down hard, her body shuddering again from the unexpected sensation, a gasp leaving her mouth. 

He was purposely teasing, fulfilling his promise of making this experience just as good for her. It was taking a toll on his instincts though, his urge to just dominate and fuck her crazy, harder and harder to control. His cock was straining, wanting nothing more than to be buried so deep in her, that his mark was printed on her insides. It was torment,  _ delicious  _ torment however.

His attention to her chest was over and the primero moved down again, trailing sweet kisses and licks on her stomach. Her body arched up to him as if offering. His caresses continued, his lips touching her left curve and putting alittle extra care into this spot. He stroked with long licks and took another bite, roughly, blood beginning to appear. Her body jolted once more and another loud groan left her mouth, “Why do you keep biting me?”

“I’m an alpha,” he simply replied, “it’s just a territorial thing and nothing pleases me more than the idea of your skin printed with my mark.” Her insides warmed to his possessive persona, wolf stirring to his dominance.

Starrk sat back and pulled her legs apart, pulling off her matching underwear to see how wet she became. He teased abit more before slowly making his way down her creamy thighs to her entrance, leaving a trail of light grazes behind. Her breathing was starting to become hard again and she knew she was going to slip into a world of pleasure soon. 

Her scent was driving him wild and this was more for his personal enjoyment. He was finally going to taste her, feeding his starving animal with its desire to acquire that taste. He spared no moment of delayed, constricting his arms around her thighs and diving down. He licked her like she was a sweet treat, savoring it on his tongue before indulging himself further. He lapped at her walls, holding down her hips so she couldn’t jump, thrusting his appendage inside and making her body arch up high and heels dig into his upper back.

Kasumi was speechless, only moaning and withering as her body plunged into a tornado of sensations. The stroke of his tongue was too much. The male switching to attacking her clit with his fingers and wet muscle. “Ah~ah~Starrk...oh...god...ngnh~” Her body was going to explode from the feelings, but it wasn’t enough. There was a pit inside of her that wouldn’t  be satisfied with just this. 

She pleaded his name to draw his attention, eyes glossed with want, “I...ah~ need you. I want you. Ah~I can’t wait anymore.” The alpha withdrew his tongue and sat back up, to see for himself his begging beta. And it was that push that unleashed his wolf. Starrk removed his clothing in seconds, already placing her back into position; she watched as he placed his hips directly infront of her entrance. He thrusted his hard shaft inside, stretching her walls to a limit, even she might have not been able to handle. “Aaaaahhhhh~~,” she screamed, her body adjusting to his intense pulsing muscle. 

Starrk bit his bottom lip, his body sinking into a heaven of bliss from her heat, pushing till he was balls deep. The sensation hit him instantly, temperature going up in flames and sensitive nerves singing with pleasure. This was the feeling that came with mating season and it was incredible. 

With a strong grip, he held onto her bound hands while his other on her side to hold her steady. He leaned down, the tip of his nose tracing her jawline and inhaling deeply before whispering the word “mine” and swallowing her moans with a sweet kiss. His pace was quick and hard, pulling out till the head was showing and slamming back in. She was once again, breathless, by the skill of this man.

Kasumi rocked with him, feeling herself slip into pure ecstasy. She was almost seeing stars at this point, the feelings that built up too much to handle. The alpha disconnected from her lips, giving her that chance to breath, and trailed down to her neck once more. Reflexively, the wolf girl moved her head to the side, so he could have more access. The sucking of her skin, tensed her muscles, her walls squeezing him tighter and tighter and encouraging him further to keep his animalistic pace. “Oh god~Starrk~mmmmm~”

He figured from the sound of her voice, he hit that one spot to really make her howl. He let go of her hands and leaned back up for better control and pounded into her like a hammer hitting a nail. Her body jerked off the floor from each thrust, making her throat go dry from all of her screaming. Starrk grunted as he could feel such pleasure too, eyes closing and head falling back. His mind, soul, and mind plunged further and further into the world of intense sensations. 

“HEY STARRK!!” a voice shouted with multiple bangs on his door. At the same time, his beta screamed his name, a warning to him that her body was melting and release was coming. 

Said espada covered Kasumi’s mouth, praying that nobody just heard her. The thought finally occurred to him that drawing too much attention to his room was not the greatest idea right now. “Who is it?” he asked.

“IT’S ME YOU, IDIOT!!” Lilynette yelled back.

The primero let out a sigh of relief, a hand going through his chocolate hair and brushing it back. His sigh was also one of annoyance. His movements came to a halt and undoubtedly an orgasm that could cause an earthquake was approaching.  He looked down at Kasumi, the girl redder than a tomato and panting heavily; this wasn’t over. She yelped when he pulled her up, settling her into his lap with arms wrapping around her back while hers around his neck. She whined as his dick slowly sank in deeper, the shock of electricity riding her spine. He returned to the same pace again, thrusting up into her spot, hearing her muffled screams. “What do you want?”

“YOU ASSHOLE!! WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME YOU FOUND A MATE?? I WAS SITTING AROUND WHEN THIS INTENSE FEELING HIT ME OUT OF THE BLUE!! I’M COMING IN!! I WANNA MEET HER!!” Lilynette answered.

“No. Don’t.” he yelled back. He paused for a moment, biting into her shoulder to stifle his own moans.

The young girl stopped her grab for the door, “WHY THE HELL NOT!! IT’S MY BODY TOO YA KNOW!! YOU SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST CONSULTED WITH ME!!”

Starrk rolled his eyes at the comment, “This stuff isn’t really for kids.”

“WHAT!?” his partner yelled back, “I’M AS OLD YOU ARE, YOU BASTARD!! THIS ISN’T FAIR!!”

At that moment Kasumi begged into his ear, arms holding him closer to keep her balance, “I can’t~ ah~ah~ah, I’m~gonna~break~ah~” His intense pounding was sending her over the edge. Every inch of her body filled with massive pleasure. Her stomach tightened, a release coming. And his was fast approaching just the same.

“You can meet her later,” he replied, a moan slipping out with it, “for now...just go...play.” The wolf felt himself explode, his words coming to a halt with grunts following after. Kasumi bit into his neck to keep quiet, mind shattering from their sex, and body going still. They stayed immobile until the  aftereffects left them drained, figures toppling back onto numerous pillows. Starrk untied her wrists and she snuggled on his chest, breath still in pants; she listened to his heartbeat to fall in sync with it.

Minutes passed by and the pair stayed in their same position, a blanket now draped over their frames that he produced from somewhere. Not that they needed it really, their body heats enough to keep them warm. Kasumi was breathing easy now, resting with her eyes closed. Starrk was lost deep in thought. He really couldn’t believe he found a mate this time and one who could withstand the intensity of his spirit pressure and more. To find relief this time was so enjoyable, he didn’t feel pent up or frustrated nor angry or irritated, he felt completely relaxed.

He took a deep breath before looking down at her, noticing her ears still ontop her head, laying flat. Thoughtlessly he reached out and touched one, rubbing the soft fur. He totally forgot about Szayel’s experiment too, but it’s not like this was a bad thing. He was told sex was the cure anyways, so he in reality he did his comrade a favor. 

Kasumi purred to his touch before looking back at him, orange eyes soft with a matching smile, “So that was “mating season” for arrancars? That’s pretty, uh, zealous.”

“Yeah, it’s a pretty rough time,” he answered, hands continuing their gentle touch. She shifted her eyes with a blush before asking, “Does this mean...I’m gonna getting pregnant? I’m neither a wolf or arrancar, so…?”

The primero grew wide eyed, the thought finally processing for him too;  _ what did that mean?  _ That was the whole point to this ritual, would it work in her current form? Probably something to bring up to the scientist.

The urge to have sex again hit him unexpectedly and he groaned deeply. Without anymore thought, he rolled them over as he did before, hips already perfectly between hers. He wasn’t going to pass up this chance to fulfill his darkest needs and desires during this time. He may have been being selfish but when would another mate come along that was perfect for him? 

Kasumi was surprised, a hand going to his bicep while the other to his chest. She wasn’t sure in this moment, her human side said it was illogical but her wolf side was ready for another round. “Wait, we don’t have to do it again.”

“The agreement was,” he began, “we keep at it till we exhaust it out. Do you still feel hot?”

She processed his question before realizing he was indeed right. She nodded with a blush, eyes averted. Starrk smiled, leaning down for a kiss to initiate a long night, “Then we keep going, again and again.”  


	6. Nnoitra/Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Szayel believes if he gives Kasumi the same potion as before and slips her back with Ulquiorra this whole thing with Starrk never happened. However, things never go as planned and the girl once again has ears and a tail, turning into a animal with a bad temper, but who’s the one to tame her and hide her from Aizen’s search party? The fifth espada of course!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Bleach and Kasumi do NOT belong to me.
> 
> Author’s Note: So for this animal teaser, I changed the main point slightly. I still kept the information part, so you readers can see why Szayel is doing this experiment, because I think the last time someone questioned me on it. I think I did better with this one because I stuck more with Nnoitra’s personality, I extended the lemon scene and (hopefully) it flows better. So I hope you guys like Nnoitra’s new animal teaser!!

**Animal Teaser (Middle)**

**_*Tiger*_  
 **

Kasumi sat on the examination table, spending a lot of her energy thinking about what she did to deserve such a fate. She didn’t mess with anybody, she didn’t get in the way of people, hell she never even spent time the espada’s, let alone talk to them. So why was she the center of Szayel’s awful experiment? Why was she like a toy passed among the males? It really didn’t make any sense. And what truly pissed her off was that she was disrupted from her sleep.

She was fond of the idea of staying in Starrk’s room. She had comfortable pillows, a nice warm blanket, and him to sleep next to. At the suspense of getting caught, all of that was worth it. Yet, when she awoke she was on a steel cold surface, much colder than the floor itself. When she had regained her vision, she saw the pink-haired scientist and slowly connected the dots together in her head. Szayel had kidnapped her once again and had yet to explain his reason, but she was sure she already knew why. So, as she sat like patient in a hospital, she pondered that million dollar question. So far, she had come up with no answer at all.

“Oh, don’t pout like that Kasumi.” Szayel said, such an innocent smile on his face; it only made her glare at him more. He maneuvered around his table, reading off a paper as he did so and mixing colorful liquids into a test beaker. Of course, this was what this was about: another experiment.

The girl shook her head and climbed off the table, heading for the door, without glancing back even once. The scientist noticed her sudden movement and was surprised, calling after her, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to go sleep with Starrk again,” she answered simply. She realized her declare had a whole other meaning to it then how she meant. Szayel quirked an eyebrow in suspicion. “It feels really good,” she turned back, hoping to clarify the confusion, but making the matter even worse. She blushed and held her head down, defeated, “And I’m going to stop talking and go now.”

After Szayel had the chance to laugh at her for making a fool of herself, he called her back over to the table, saying he had a way to fix everything. Of course such a thing peaked her interest and without any delay, she was back on that table, waiting for his solution. The obvious answer was to just stop doing these tests and set her free. Hopefully that was the scientist’s actually plan.

“Drink this,” he said, placing an indigo blue liquid in her hand, “this should fix everything.” He leaned back and waited for her response. Kasumi rolled her carroty colored eyes, sighing. Of course, he wouldn’t have been reasonable. “How is this supposed to fix everything?” she asked, swirling the drink around.

Now it was the eighth espada’s turn to roll his yellow eyes, thinking she was dumber than a bird flying into a glass window, “What are you talking about? This will set everything back to normal.”

“What are _you_ talking about?” she countered. Clearly, they had two different solutions.

Szayel ran a hand through his pink-hair, clearing his throat before explaining, “I’m going to turn you back into a cat and give you back to Ulquiorra.” Kasumi listened intently, but still wasn’t on the same page as him, “What’s _that_ supposed to do?”

The scientist still gazed at her, astonished to see that she still wasn’t understanding, “You didn’t think this experiment was over did you? Oh heavens no, Kasumi.” He took a seat in a nearby chair and continued speaking, “While you were away with Starrk, I was thinking of a way to pretend this whole ordeal never happened. So, I brought you back here to give you the same potion as before and turn you back into a cat. If I change you back, Lord Aizen will have no idea that I conducted that side experiment and as a bonus, he’ll think Ulquiorra completed his task and your ears will remain untouched.”

The girl contemplated his explanation and could agree to some extent. This would indeed benefit Ulquiorra and the experiment, however this didn’t mean the end of it, in fact this idea would seem to benefit Szayel more than anybody else; it would save his own skin. Kasumi glanced over at him and even though he had such a gentlemen like smile on his face, there was nothing nice about it at all.

Still...was it a good idea? She could just let Szayel get in trouble and hopefully that would put an end to this. On the other hand, she was curious about Ulquiorra and the other outcome to this experiment. What would the others say if her ears still remained? How would such a thing be handled? Plus, cooperating with this request, just seemed easier to deal with. Why she wanted to be helpful, she had no idea but if it meant Szayel would eventually leave her alone and stop bothering her with this failure of an experiment than she was willing to comply.

She gave another defeated sigh and looked down at the vile, “ _Please let this be the last time.”_ She brought it to her mouth and tilted her head back, getting ready to swallow. However at the last minute, she stopped herself, “Tell me again, what this test is for?”

Szayel gave a scowl, annoyed that she had to keep talking and avoid the main topic. But she was the test subject, so he guessed she had a right to be reminded. He pushed up his glasses before answering, “To see if I can increase the power of us, arrancars originally. At the moment however, Lord Aizen wants me to find a cure for your ears, although it’s pretty clear obvious what _that_ is.”

Kasumi blushed to what he was referring too, flashbacks of Grimmjow, Gin, Ulquiorra, and their time spent together playing in her head. And now Starrk was added to the mix; that was just perfect. “If this test is for arrancars, why are you doing it on me?”

“I already told you,” he answered, slightly bothered, “I want to see the effects it has on a human before giving to an arrancar. Is the impact the same? Or something different? Plus something could happen and I don’t want to chance that.”

His words jogged her memory and she recalled the moments from the very first time they did this, also remembering how lightly Szayel treated her life, even though he was fully confident that nothing bad would happened to her. So far, he was right, so she should have some faith in him. Was it bad to say that she still didn’t?

“So, if you’re done asking me these meaningless questions, swallow the drink already,” he said, making his way closer to her, “the sooner you do, the sooner we can get you back to Ulquiorra and pretend none of this ever happened.”

Kasumi grumbled to his pushy words but nonetheless did as he demanded, wanting to get this situation over with. The cool liquid slid down her throat with ease and patiently she waited, counting the seconds to pass the suspenseful time by. She knew though something was wrong when she glanced over at Szayel who was staring at her tensely, “What is it?”

“You have ears,” he answered simply.

“Isn’t that a good thing?” she asked, confusion on her face.

“They aren’t _cat_ ears though,” he replied angrily and turned away, looking through his paperwork in frustration. How could this have gone wrong? He mixed everything accordingly and accurately, so why were orange ears sitting on top her head and not white ones?

As Szayel upsetly went through paper after paper, mumbling to himself about this mistake, Kasumi soaked in his words and jumped down from the table, finding the closest mirror. Sure enough a new set of ears were on her head, but they weren’t from before. This time they were orange with black stripes. She removed her top and a matching orange tail revealed itself, swaying behind her back and forth. "I'm a tiger," she mumbled to herself, touching her soft ears.

Again, the whole animal thing didn't bother her so much, but how could Szayel mess up again? Wasn't he supposed to be a scientist? How could he get his own experiment wrong? She understood the whole testing theories part, but they've done this experiment enough times that he should have been able to correct his mistake! Kasumi was starting to boil, getting upset and frustrated with the espada: she practically wanted to kill him at this point! A growl left her mouth and the sound went to Szayel's ears, his head turning around to see. Her extra appendages were standing on edge, a glare smeared on her face and her fists balled up. Even though she was only standing in white undergarments, the anger that radiated off of her was something to fear.

He guessed though it was from her new animal, since she didn't have one angry bone in her body at all. Still, it was starting to making him nervous. "You're a tiger," he spoke aloud, waiting for a big buzzard to go off, like he won a game show for guessing correctly.

"That's right," she replied, trying her best to stay calm. So far though, it wasn't working. Even seeing his face right now was fueling to her volcanic anger. He deserved to be yelled out. "I can't believe you Szayel! How could you mess up again!? And you call yourself a scientist. Seriously how hard is it to mix a few chemicals!"

"Now, wait a minute," he said back, his own temper beginning to boil as well. He could see why she was upset but that didn't give her the right to trash all over his hard work, "if you had just..."

"There is no _'if I had just...'_ " she cut in,  "you've been messing this experiment up since the day it started! Have you not learned anything!? Why haven't you fixed this!?"

"I'm trying," he countered instantly, really disliking her attitude, "but you're..."

"Oh yeah, you're trying alright, " she cut in again, getting dangerously close to pouncing on him. She wasn't fond of this new attitude herself but at the moment she didn't care. All she saw was Szayel as a threat and whenever an animal feels threatened, they protect themselves, even if that meant attacking first.

"My my, I didn't know they let such dangerous animals out of the zoo," a chilling voice said, slicing through their little dispute and leaving tension in the air. From the darkness the fifth espada stepped out, his casual smile appearing more sinister than usual. Szayel wasn't too creeped out by it, more upset than anything because he had to deal with somebody else now. Kasumi, however, couldn't shake the shivers racing down her spine; she went from a fierce jungle cat to a scared kitten in an instant.  
  
"Nnoitra, what are you doing here?" the eighth espada asked.   
  
His mentioned comrade said nothing, his gray gaze boring into Kasumi leaving her paralyzed with fear. He swept her body up and down, savoring every inch of skin exposed to him, licking his lips. The girl grew wide eyed to his action, shielding herself with her arms as best as she could, feeling vulnerable to his hungry stare. He wanted to eat her alive and the thing that terrified her most was how upfront he was about it. Her tail tucked between her legs,  ears falling, and eyes averting. She couldn't take this much longer...   
  
Nnoitra noticed her shy gesture and only smiled more; such a thing was pleasing to him. She was so sexy when she was afraid like that and the ears only added to her appeal.   
  
Szayel noticed his lecherous gaze but paid it no mind, asking why he intruded into his lab without permission. The espada finally answered, switching his attention momentarily, "I had a question for ya regarding, Kasumi, but since she's here, there's no need. I can report to Aizen now instead." This caught the scientist's attention, instantly asking, what he meant by that.   
  
The strongest espada looked at him, a glance that said he was going to take advantage of this situation entirely. He was aware of _everything_ that was going on and from the looks of it, he could benefit from the situation. "What, ya don't know?" he asked in a disappointed tone, "Lord Aizen has us searching for Kasumi. Apparently she's gone missing."

The scientist processed his words carefully, agape to the whole situation to be honest. How long had this search been going on? It's not like she was missing for a few weeks, not that anyone could tell since Los Noches had no sense of time. But still, was such a thing necessary? And when did he call it? He saw him a few moments ago regarding the whole Kasumi thing.

“He’s looking for me?” Kasumi repeated, speechless from his information. Nnoitra leaned back against the table, getting comfortable and putting an arm on the steel before answering, “That’s right, kitten. Apparently you’re supposed to be with Ulquiorra, but when he went to go get ya, ya were nowhere to be seen. So he came to Szayel and when he had nothing to report, he waited before calling together a search party.”

Her orange eyes switched to the pink-haired espada, her anger resetting all over again, “He came to you and you didn’t tell me?” Before said espada could defend himself from another fight, Nnoitra changed the subject, “That doesn’t matter. What matters is that, _I found ya._ Now what do ya with ya? Ya don’t have cat ears anymore and that’ll be very bad for Szayel here won’t it?”

He rolled his head to the side, looking at his comrade with such a mischievous smile. Szayel was personally annoyed by it, the espada talking as if he knew everything that had to deal with this project. On the other hand, how did he know? “Grimmjow keeps me up to date,” Nnoitra answered, aware of what he was thinking, “He seems just as interested as ya are in this whole thing.”

Szayel only glared more and rolled his yellow eyes; his smart-ass demeanor wasn’t helping. Putting aside his attitude though, this situation wasn’t looking too good. Since his theory failed about returning Kasumi, he needed a new one and with Aizen’s search party taking place; he needed to come up with one fast.

The tiger girl chewed her bottom lip before speaking. She wasn’t fond of her next words, “Nnoitra...will you watch me?” Her eyes looked to the ground, a hand gripping her arm. Even though she was against being passed from guy to guy, what other option was there? Her new ears had to disappear before anybody noticed and the fifth espada just happened to be the guy around.

The eighth espada was surprised. He didn’t even consider the fact that she might be willing to go with such a plan. He was going to ask if she was okay with this, but in this situation such an option was the only option. This was going to be the original plan anyway. If there was going to be another caretaker in mind he would have suggested it by now. "Well Nnoitra?" Szayel asked, gesturing towards her, "do you want too?"

Said man innocently said back, "oh, I don't know. It's such a big responsibility." His gazed moved to Kasumi again and he couldn't help but want to devour her on the spot. From the way the offer sounded, it seemed like it’d really entertain him.

Szayel scoffed, "Don't act like you don't want too. You've had your eye on her since she was a bunny."

"Well if ya insist," he answered with a casual shrug of his shoulders, ignoring Szayel's comment. He removed himself from the table and closed the distance between him and her. He towered over her with his overwhelming height, inspecting her more closely and loving what he saw. He reached and gently petted her head, his fingers running along her ears, "I've never had a pet before." Kasumi tried her best to not cringe but the feeling got the better of her and slowly she backed away. Nnoitra noticed and instead of being hurt, he grabbed her tail and yanked her back.

“I warn you,” she said, managing to find her voice and add a snarl to it, “Never grab a cat’s tail.” He found her words charming and only pulled more, his voice purring, “Such a feisty little thing. We are going to have so much fun together."

He moved away from her and turned back to his comrade, getting any more details he may have needed for this experiment. He personally wanted to get out of here so he could enjoy his new pet before she had to be returned: lord knows how long he would have with her till his superior had the whole fortress turned upside down to find her.

When it was time to go, the espada whistled, drawing her attention, her ears pricking up from the noise. She started to trail behind him but realized what little clothes she was wearing, making a fuss. Nnoitra assured her she didn't need clothes anyway and hurried her out the door; in fact the fewer clothes the better.

As she passed the scientist, she gave him a pleading look. He was very much aware that she didn't want to spend her time with Nnoitra. Not even that, she was getting tired of having to deal with the whole situation in general. He couldn't blame her but for the sake of research measures had to be taken.

And maybe... _just maybe_ he agreed with her about messing up. He didn't know why he was failing either, but from this point on he vouched to make a better potion!   

He wasn’t sure if being with Nnoitra was the safest idea, but if she survived Grimmjow... yeah, no, those two couldn't even compared. He was much rougher than the blue-haired male. Szayel suppressed his gut feeling and out of some weird concern for her, he sent her a tiny pray of hope: she was going to need it.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

***** **_Outside of Los Noches*_ **

Nnoitra sat on one of large boulders, leaning back on his hands and watching his newest pet venture around the sand and play along with other little arrancar animals. Getting her outside the fortress was a mission, the espada taking any extra precautions to make sure they didn't get caught. As they were escaping to the outside, she seemed a little pouty and upset. He could understand why and to show he wasn't a complete monster, he let her roam around the open space as she pleased. The idea was what she needed and once outside, she was happier. And he benefitted from it too.

His gray eye roamed over her tail, that danced freely in the air, moving down to her well rounded bottom pitched highly up while her body curved down onto the sand. She was watching a small lizard and was waiting for the perfect chance to pounce on her prey.

Such a site of her exposed frame made his carving for her even stronger and of course he was going to milk the situation; he was her caretaker after all. He whistled, drawing her attention and pointed up, "Raise your ass a little higher." She made a perplexed and bothered expression, doing as he asked however. He gave her a thumb ups and an approving smile.

Kasumi rolled her eyes to his happy laugh and refocused her orange orbs on the little animal before her, waiting patiently. It seemed aware of her presence, but did not move from its spot. She figured it was the right time, and pounced on it, but missed and landed face first in the sand. The lizard scrambled away and plunged into the sand for safety.

The girl raised her head, shaking the earth minerals from her face, a pout on her lower lip. She could hear her new caretaker laughing at her in the background, but ignored him, more focused on getting all the sand off.

“Is that young Kasumi?” a voice asked, drawing the attention of the fifth espada. He wouldn't say he was shocked by his appearance but he merely forgotten he was around. He was too engulfed with his new pet, not even paying much mind to his surroundings. But then again that's why he had his most trusted partner out here too.

“Yes, Szayel made her. Isn't he really creative?" Nnoitra replied, drawing up a knee to rest his arm across. Kasumi had finished brushing off the sand, standing bent over with her legs spread to wipe off any last particles. She was aware that Nnoitra was staring at her, but didn’t say anything, blushing madly when he made a wolf whistle. Damn, she sure was a _pretty_ kitty.

Another arrancar caught her eye and she crawled back on the sand to observe it, the stretch of her muscles lazy. It was a little crab with its pincers high in the air. Nnoitra was staring off into space again, watching her body curve to her movements and when she lowered down her butt was high in the air, in perfect view for anyone to see.

"Master Nnoitra?" Tesra had to call twice, dragging his attention away, "I'm sorry to bother you, sir." Said espada sighed in annoyance before answering. It's not that Tesra, himself, was aggravating, he just didn't want to be bothered while he had his kitten in plain sight, but it must’ve been important if he was out here. “Not at all,” he replied, resting on his hand now, “Do ya have something to tell me?"

The boy bowed in respect as he answered, "Yes, the search for Kasumi has been put on a momentary halt but will resume again shortly. It won't be long before they start to search the outside area."

Nnoitra listened, clicking his tongue in defeat. He was honestly hoping to have a little more time. He had no idea how long they had been out here, enjoying the gray and black of Hueco Mundo. He wanted her to get comfortable before taking her ears away. From the looks of things however, he may have little time to enjoy himself personally.

His eyes roamed over to her and Tesra copied the action. She was now indulged with a turtle, trying to see if the shell was hollow. “She sure seems to be having...fun?" Tersa spoke, unsure if those were the words that he was looking for.

The strongest espada smiled, agreeing with him, "I think so too." Well now was about good as anytime to get the show started. It was his part of the deal to make her ears disappear and keep her unseen. Not that he was going to complain; he was going to use every lasting minute to satisfy his own desire now.

He whistled again, calling her over. As she closed their distance, he spoke to his subordinate, his dangerous usual smile on, maybe even bigger, "Tesra, do me a favor, will ya?”

"Yes, sir,” Tesra bowed respectfully. He looked up to his master, the expression looking back at him sending chills down his spine.

"Make sure no one comes outside for awhile. Keep watch by the entrance. Tell them I'm here and anybody who comes in this direction will be killed," he finished, his tone ice cold. The arrancar gulped down his paralyzed nerves and nodded, turning to leave instantly. "Oh and if ya hear any screaming, don’t bother to come look,” he heard Nnoitra say as he was leaving.

The espada watched as his trusty partner disappeared and once he was far enough, he turned back to the tiger, who was sitting by his feet, waiting patiently for a command. He could get used to this but sadly she wasn't a permanent pet.

He ran his slender fingers by her ears again, petting gently, leaning forward to speak with her, "Well kitten, time to make ya ears go away." Kasumi was purring to his touch but heard his words clearly, stopping her un-admitted enjoyment. She looked at him wide eyed, squeaking and squealing, when he stood them both up and adjusting their positions so she was closer to the boulder, his frame towering over her, “What? Right now? Hey!” Somewhere along the lines she heard him say that they no longer had anytime and that's why they were doing this. She managed to maneuver herself, turning back around and planting firm hands on the stone so he couldn’t easily push her down.

Nnoitra, however, took this opportunity to rub his front on the back of thighs, the friction giving him slight satisfaction and giving her the idea of what was about to take place; she quivered to his movement.

“Are we really doing this?” she whimpered, “Right now?” Truth be told, she wasn’t ready for sex with the espada. She heard the stories about him, knew his personality type, and knew he had no shame in being rough and forceful; much more rough than Grimmjow. Sex with him was unthinkable.

“Yes,” he answered truthfully, admiring how small and fragile she looked from his view; she looked _so easy to break_. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, bringing it back to cup the hard bulge that had been in pants for god knows how long now. Kasumi froze to the action, stunned to be gripping something so solid and firm like stone, “This has been hard since the first moment I saw ya.”

He pulled her up this time, spinning her around and holding her tightly, a hand tilting her chin up, “Ya didn’t think I was doing this to be helpful, did ya? Oh Kasumi, don’t be so naive.” The libidinous gaze in his gray eye made her very still, gulping down the nerves clogging her throat; he was just like a predator. The espada leaned down closer, keeping her trapped with his intense look, “I just wanted to fuck ya really, really hard.”

Before she could respond to his vulgar comment, he smashed their lips together in a rock hard kiss, nearly making her lose her balance. She'd never been kissed this hard before, the action so uncomfortable and raw, her body wiggling to get away from him. His grip was too tight, his iron hands keeping her in the position he wanted so he could get his fill. Her head was forced up higher, his lips roughly massaging her own before his tongue pried open her mouth and slithered inside, roaming around.

Nnoitra wrapped a hand around her waist and patted the back of her head, his massive strength lifting her from her feet to keep their lips together like glue. He pushed his tongue in deeper, wanting her to accept his appendage and brush hers with his: he was leaving no space untouched. The espada lowered them down, her body fitting to the jagged boulder and his settling between her slender legs. He danced his tongue with hers one more time before pulling up, staring down at her blushing, panting face, her rosy lips swollen from his kiss. Such a sight was worth the wait but he wanted to see her more messed up till she was nothing left but a broken pile of pleasure.

He hummed thoughtfully to the idea, starting his quest in removing her annoying clothing. His slender fingers grazed down the valley between her breasts and undid the clip, springing them free. "Nnoitra..." she called, her skin a brighter color than before.

"Oh no Kasumi," he answered, already pulling her matching underwear off, "you don't need to be scared. I'll take very good care of ya." His sinister smile wasn't reassuring at all. He trailed his fingers back up, the tips sliding over her skin, the manner so tender, “You're such a pretty pet, ya know that?”

Suddenly the espada caught her chin, jerking it to the side. He saw a mark on her neck and grew very displeased, deciding that putting a matching, yet darker one on the opposite side was the only sane thing to do. Kasumi gasped to the hot laps of his long tongue at her skin. Over and over again, he licked, giving direct attention to her most sensitive area and abusing it, leaving her whimper slightly from it.

Nnoitra pulled away to view the red mark, thinking one wasn't going to be enough anymore. He bit, sucked, and licked any patches of skin his mouth touched, wanting to decorate her flesh with permanent and noticeable marks; Kasumi squirmed to his mindless caresses. When he reached her breasts, his mouth instantly engulfed the left one, handling it with such rough actions. He circled the tip of his tongue around, trapping it between his teeth and biting down as if he was chewing on a piece of food. The tiger fidgeted to his touch, her body jerking to the torture he was giving her most sensitive area. “That hurts,” she whimpered, gasping when he bit down again, a bolt of pleasure and pain hitting her.

The fifth espada heard her, a hand sliding into her snow-colored underwear to prove they were nothing but words, “Really? Because according to this, I think you’re enjoying it.” He pushed two fingers into her wet heat, listening to the volume of her moaning pick up before scooping out a sample, bringing it up for her to see. She blushed and averted her jacinthe eyes; it didn’t matter how her body responded, it still didn’t feel too great.

The espada smiled to her defeat, drawing her attention for her to witness him taste her, his tongue scooping up her juices, “Ya taste pretty good." He hooked his hands on the backs of her thighs, dragging her down so she was more off the boulder. He squatted down to have the perfect view of her womanhood. Kasumi gasped from the sudden action, mentally noting a hot sting on her back which didn’t feel too great either.

Nnoitra pulled off her bottoms in one rip, thinking this would be the perfect souvenir from their day together; plus the panther would want solid proof that he fucked her. Kasumi was uncomfortable to the exposure, wiggling her legs at an attempt to close them but with the grip he had on her ankles, it was impossible. Not to mention the rock sticking into her back. The sharp points hurt and she tried to reposition herself so they weren’t digging into her flesh.

The espada noticed her struggle and thinking she was trying escape, bit the inside of her leg, hard. This caused her to go still, whimpering with a slight moan. “Stop moving,” he said before focusing his attention back, looking at her creamy, plain thighs. Such a thing, just wouldn’t do. “You need another mark,” he said aloud, making one next to his previous one, “or maybe several.” He spent some time decorating her skin with more red marks, loving the idea of her covered in his markings.

By now she would a canvas of mulitple shades of red, the thought occurring to her that not only Nnoitra's would paint her skin but Starrk’s as well from the previous time. But since the others didn’t know about these encounters, the blame would be placed on Ulquiorra and he sure wasn’t as territorial as them. “Stop that…” she mumbled, the words reaching his ears despite how low they were.

Oddly enough, Nnoitra did listen, lifting his head for a moment. Scanning the expression on her face, he was able to pick out exactly what was bugging her. He grinned, “Why? Don’t want Ulquiorra to get in trouble? Or maybe, this is about Starrk.” The mention of his name caused her eyes to go wide. “How do I know about him?” Nnoitra teased, “Kind of hard to not notice when the one arrancar who can destroy anything by just his spirit pressure finds a mate during mating season. I was just surprised to learn that it was ya.”

“I can see he marked you all over,” he continued, hinting with his tone how he didn’t like that, “But now you’re mine. And I’m gonna make it damn well known.” He did in fact keep his declare, cleaning the blood from the last wound he created, and taking a moment to admire his handy work before rising to his feet. He leaned over, grabbing her chin to see her flushed face. She looked perfect this way, body heaving, breath uneasy, and skin marked from head to toe, but there was much more to come.

“For being such a good girl,” he began to say, leaning on a hand while the other dug into his pants, pulling out his hard erection that was dying to be inside her welcoming body, “I think I can give ya a very special treat now.” The girl felt his blunt head press to her entrance and slowly slid his way inside, stretching her to limit that seemed impossible. It wasn’t a problem of his thickness, more a problem of his length. She could feel his tip already poke that sweet bundle of nerves, but what made her body jerk was how he slipped past that and pushed deeper.

Kasumi panicked, hiding a moan as she pushed herself up and placed a hand on his lower stomach, “Stop! You’re...ah~going...too deep…” Nnoitra smirked at his precious pet, grabbing her hand, and holding both above her head, “What? This isn’t even all of it.”

His words only heightened her fear, but a moan slipped past her lips and her head fell back; it would be hard deny that it didn’t feel good. He settled as deep as he could go before moving his hips slowly, rocking them up to get started some kind of rhythm. He loved how she gripped him, wrapping his length in hot warmth; it was much better than Grimmjow described.

Kasumi didn’t hold back the screams that filled her lungs, not that she had much of a choice, holding them in would just make them explode. Nnoitra’s pace had pleasure hitting her nerves like a hammer, sparks and sizzles traveling through her body so every inch of her could feel it. Hell, even her pelvis felt it, the knock from his hips hitting her bones as if they were exposed.

Such a feeling was hard to describe, her mind blank and her throat dry. What was sad was that, their sex just started and he showed no signs of faltering. In one _powerful_ thrust, Nnoitra invaded her space, knocking every inch of breath out of her. She felt such painful pleasure and that’s exactly what it was. It felt like steel hitting steel, sending the aftereffects through the both of them, well manly through her.

“Having a rock hard body, means a rock hard everything else,” he said locking her lips in a kiss as he continued his iron thrusts. He plunged his tongue deep into her mouth, the appendage closing her airway and making her gag. The espada didn’t mind this much though and sealed their lips together tighter, wanting to drown her in such a heated kiss. His thrusting moved her back and forth, making the rock underneath start to carve into her back. She arched from the pain, Nnoitra using that to his advantage.

The need for air came when he felt her tug on his black hair, the espada releasing her and letting her land with a hard thud on the boulder. Kasumi coughed from the excess saliva in her mouth, not even acknowledging the pain her back felt, blood marks starting to appear. Her focus was more on her legs, the limbs going numb from his bruising thrusts.

By now her voice was gone, she had little strength to say anything to the espada, let alone moan properly.

Not before long Nnoitra slammed into her sweet spot, a low whimper leaving her mouth and a gesture to tell him he nailed the head on the nail. The espada was unsure what the gesture was, his clue being the way her walls squeezed down and trapped him for a second. The hot stroke to his member made a growl come from his throat, bumping his hips to get more of that delicious friction.

Nnoitra picked up her leg slightly, angling his hips to really knock out any strength left she may have had. Her head rolled to the side, releasing sounds of pleasure left she could muster before her mind went blank as a paper, her release coming quicker than expected. She gasped from the exploded sensation, laying there motionless to recover at all if she could; never before in her life has she felt so bruised and sore.

She may have came, but she forgot that he had to come sometime too. She anchored herself on the boulder as best as she could, the pain of her scratch marks starting to seep in as well as the painful pleasure the fifth espada brought. She could feel his cock throb and pulse, his orgasm about ready to hit him. When the last thrust was made, the warm liquid coated her insides, Nnoitra releasing a howl of seer ecstasy.

They stayed there for a moment to recuperate, more her than him.  “I knew you’d be entertaining kitten,” he smiled down at her, pulling his length free from her heat. Kasumi managed to laugh, looking at the night sky and still recovering. It took her by complete surprise when she was rolled over to be placed on her stomach, Nnoitra dragging her hands up to grip the rock. “What are you doing?” she asked, having no strength at all to move herself.

She got the clear hint when he hovered above her, his hands planted firmly on the stone and the tip of his shaft touching her entrance once more. “Wait! We only need to do it one time,” she said, her muscles already aching; she couldn’t handle another round of this, there was no way.

“So?” Nnoitra replied, his mouth nibbling on her ear, “I told you I wasn’t doing this for the experiment. You’re a good fuck, just like Grimmjow said. And I’m not done.” He pushed his hips forward and was back inside her, already loving the stroke of her walls; Kasumi whimpered to the sensation washing over her tired nerves. The strong espada licked the shell of her ear, whispering a lusty, vuglar sentence and punctuating the last bit with thrusts, “We’re not done fucking, _till I say we're done_.”

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

**_*Hallway*_ **

Tesra sat quietly on the hallway floor, doing his best to not show any sign of nervousness. He heard the sound of footsteps echoing and cringed for a moment. Lord Aizen had once visited before asking the whereabouts of one of his ranked officers to discuss matters about Kasumi. The arrancar mustered the best lie he could, the sound of screaming from outside making him look suspicious since it wasn’t painful screaming. He managed to remind the Lord of Master Nnoitra’s sick ways and that made him turn a cheek, saying to have the espada report to him when he was finished “playing.”

He was grateful he was able to mislead him, but now he was back, the aura surrounding him probably much more darker. Any answer he was about to give wasn’t going to satisfy. He braced himself for the impact but noticed it was his master approaching, holding Kasumi in his arms. She didn’t look like she was alive though...and that wasn’t a good sign. “Is she alright?” Tesra asked when he came closer.

Nnoitra smiled darkly to the question, peering down at her naked, marked, broken, sleeping body; that was how he wanted her, “She’s fine, just a little tired from our game. Take her back to Szayel’s would ya, Tesra? He’ll want to know that his experiment is complete.”

“Yes, sir,” the boy answered pulling out a hidden blanket, wrapping her in it and taking her body with him. “Sir, Lord Aizen is looking for you. He says to see him once you’re done outside,” Tesra informed before traveling down the hall quickly.

The espada smiled again, chuckling.

“Nnoitra.”

He turned to see his commander standing before him a few seconds later with that normal warming smile, “You’ve returned from outside.” His brown eyes bored into the espada and Nnoitra had a feeling he was suspecting something, “How was it?”

He smiled with a roll of his eye, trying his best not to let such excitement show from him, “Very _entertaining_ , but we both know ya didn’t come all this way to ask me that.” Aizen hummed to his words because he was precisely right, “I am a bit curious, but you’re right. Any word about Kasumi? Was she outside?”

Of course this was what this was about. Nnoitra fought the urge to brag to the Lord that he just fucked her till she couldn’t move, to tell him how good she felt and more since he knew he had a soft spot for the girl, but unfortunately that time would have to come later.

He showed his sinister smile before answering, “No Lord Aizen, she wasn’t. There’s little to hide out there anyway and would have been spotted instantly. That means she’s still in the fortress and after all this time has passed where else can she go?”

Aizen soaked in his words and came to an agreement, saying to call the search party back and meet him in the throne room. Nnoitra nodded and smirked, mumbling as the Lord turned his back, “In fact. I don’t think she’ll be walking anywhere for _a while._ ”

 


End file.
